Diesel 10 Ships (Oneshots)
by twinkletoes-97
Summary: Just a collection of NSFW oneshots that all feature ships with Diesel 10. D10 is paired with Lady, Percy, Belle, Derek, Diesel, Thomas, Harvey, Frankie, Henry and Paxton. The first ten chapters are engine versions and the other ten chapters are humanized versions.
1. D10 x Lady

_Diesel 10 X Lady_

* * *

Lady was visiting the island of Sodor to make sure everything was going on as normal, in case she had to use her magic to keep things balanced as it was one of her duties as the special steam engine of the magic railroad. She was talking with Percy when they somehow got to talking about what had gone on just before her previous run-in with Diesel 10, and he told her about something Stepney had told him about how he was nearly scrapped by Arry and Bert not long after he'd been rescued and restored. For reasons that Lady couldn't quite explain, this angered her so greatly that she decided to go have a talk with them immediately and Percy hesitantly followed her to the Ironworks at her request.

When she saw them, she told Percy to remind the Iron twins of what they had done to Stepney and then she let into them; telling them nearly killing someone is never funny, that they should've known better than to assume that Stepney had come to the Ironworks to be scrapped since he'd just been restored just a few years prior and to apologize to Stepney during his next visit to Sodor or face her wrath. Not wanting Lady to use her gold dust to possibly harm them, the Iron twins reluctantly agreed to do as she said before they oiled out of her sight. She smirked at her own tactics towards the sinister twins, usually she was very kind to everyone but she wasn't afraid to use force if it meant ensuring that her fellow steam engines were safe and happy.

Percy looked very surprised at her sudden hostility, "Wow, you know what you just did is something that Diesel 10 would do for the other diesels."

Lady quickly snapped back to her old self and raised an eyebrow, "Really? How would you know?"

Percy smiled, "Well, he did take over the Steamworks some years ago to try and call attention to Dieselworks needing to be rebuilt. It kinda worked and we became friends during that whole incident, so I know him well enough to say that he's super protective of the other diesels here."

Lady looked even more surprised, "Really? You know Percy, I'll talk to you later, there's just something I have to do before I change my mind…."

Lady puffed away, leaving a puzzled Percy behind. She was deep in thought as she raced to the Dieselworks, she hoped that her suspicion about Diesel 10 was right because it would explain alot and would make things better for everyone involved with their rivalry. She burst into the main shed of the Dieselworks, trying to be brave as she asked Den and Dart where Diesel 10 was, and they told her he was out helping with some maintenance in Henry's forest. She thanked them and rushed off to Henry's forest. Diesel 10 was just about to head back to the Dieselworks when he heard Lady's whistle and her calling for him to wait. He was very surprised at her presence but waited for her to puff up next to him. He looked at her warily, unsure of her intentions as she puffed up beside him. She took a moment to catch her breath before speaking,

"Is it really true that you took the Steamworks hostage in order to get a new Dieselworks built?"

Diesel 10 rolled his eyes and replied, "Yeah, I also stole the steam team's Christmas decorations when I thought that Sir Topham Hatt wasn't going to give us diesels any. What about it, are you here to tell me off for doing that stuff? If so, don't bother…."

Lady tried to smile to show that she meant no harm, "Not at all, I mean, I think it's great that you're always looking out for the other diesels. Speaking of which, I think I should clarify that while I understand why you were mad at me for seemingly only looking out for other steam engines, there's a reason for that…."

Diesel 10 cut her off while looking hurt, "What kind of reason would there be for you not doing anything to help us diesels!?"

"Well, my magic mainly affects steam engines only and for a while I suspected that there must be a magic diesel somewhere, though I had no idea where to find such a special diesel. But after what Percy told me about how you're so protective over the diesels here, I got an idea and I need you to come along with me." Lady explained.

Diesel 10 raised an eyebrow at her request, "What do you need me for?"

"You'll see, and if my theory is correct, you'll be glad that you did as I asked." Lady replied simply.

Diesel 10 thought for a moment, but finally agreed to come with Lady. She moved as quickly as she could towards the magic buffers and once they passed the mountain and sidings where Diesel 10 used to hang out with Splatter and Dodge, Lady could hear him gasp at where they were.

She stopped and he said in disbelief, "Why have you brought me here of all places?"

"You'll see, just go ahead of me now please?" Lady replied shortly.

Although confused, he did as she asked and they kept traveling forward until it looked like their track was about to end at a set of buffers and he was about to say something about this but Lady pushed him forward before he could protest. He braced for a crash that didn't happen and then realized that this place must be the magic railroad that he had tried so hard to find. He was in stunned silence over how magically beautiful it was here and sped up while taking in the scenery. Lady intently watched his back end; gasping and smiling widely when her theory was proven to be correct as flakes of gold dust began floating from Diesel 10's wheels. He wondered about what made her gasp but his jaw dropped when he realized that he seemed to be allowing the magic railroad to produce flakes of gold dust as traveled down the line. He recalled that Thomas had said that when he was on the magic railroad, this never happened to him and only to the magical Lady. He slowed to a stop, still in shock as the golden flakes floated around him and the trees that surrounded the line seemed to glow.

Lady grinned, she could only imagine how shocked he was as she spoke, "Well it looks like my theory was right, you must be the diesel equivalent to me, which would explain how protective you are of this island's diesels."

Diesel 10 finally managed to respond breathlessly, "Do mean to say that I'm…."

Lady smiled softly, "Yes, you're a magical engine. Since you are, I should figure out what other powers you have…."

Diesel 10 replied, sounding way more excited than she'd ever heard him before, "Well, if I'm going to be hanging out with you for who knows how long, I'd better at least go tell Den and Dart where I'm going to be, plus I want to see their faces when I tell them about this."

She giggled as he reversed, pushing her backwards until they were back on Sodor. She followed him as he did as he said would; Den and Dart's reaction to finding out that their boss was literally magical was just as funny as expected. The two magic engines then went to go tell Sir Topham Hatt about their discovery, who was a little skeptical about this until Diesel 10 let some of his new-found sparkle float through the air. Sir Topham Hatt was rather shocked at first, but he was also thrilled by this and so, he let Diesel 10 have some time off.

After that, Diesel 10 spent the following week with Lady as he learned about his magical abilities. As it turned out, instead of having the supernatural kind of powers such as healing and psychic abilities like Lady did, his powers were geared to his claw and his personality as his claw could be used to protect other engines and his charisma and intelligence often made it easier for other engines to talk to him about their problems as long as they weren't too afraid to approach him in the first place. The old rivalry between Lady and Diesel 10 now seemed long forgotten as being magical became the first of many things for them to realize that they had in common. In fact, they now quite enjoyed each other's company and had developed secret crushes on each other. One day just before sunset, Diesel 10 and Lady were idling in the sidings by the hillside near the magic buffers. They were waiting for the sun to set and were chatting about little things when the subject of Diesel 10's infamous rampage was brought up.

Lady was quite curious about how different he seemed now compared to then, even before he discovered that he was just as magic as her and said so, "You've certainly changed alot since you nearly killed me…."

Diesel 10 blushed in shame over his actions and replied, "Sorry about that. I guess I thought that the famous magic engine's lack of care for diesels was a big enough injustice for me to freak out about. I mean, even if it was such an injustice, I still shouldn't have done that. I think because I knew I would've died if I'd fallen in the water instead of that barge snapped me out of it enough to understand that my rampage wasn't going to make people like diesels more or dispel negative stereotypes about diesels."

"It's okay, I totally understand and I forgive you. I really should've told you why it seemed like I didn't care, then maybe you would've also discovered you're magic like me way sooner than last week. I feel really bad about that, that was a stupid misunderstanding that set relations between steam engines and diesels back too far and for too long." Lady replied with a soft smile.

Diesel 10 smiled back, grateful for her kind nature, he knew not all engines were as merciful as she was, "Thanks for forgiving me, and for being so understanding. I know I've got quite the bad reputation and whether I deserve it or not, it makes finding friends really hard."

Lady frowned at his acceptance of all the bad things that others said about him and quickly tried to stop that, "I know that your bad reputation is undeserved, despite what you tried to do to me. You've changed alot since then and if other engines were able to see things from your perspective, they wouldn't be so cold towards you because nobody wants gossip and rumors to stop them from making friends, regardless of their previous actions."

Diesel 10 smiled sadly at this, "Perhaps, but I don't think most other engines are willing to think critically about the intentions and actions of anyone but themselves and their closest friends, and especially not me. For them, it's easier to just view anyone who sets a wheel out of line as any number of negative things rather think about where they might be coming from; at least that's the way it's always been for me."

Lady thought for a moment and then asked, "Well, you do have some friends, right?"

Diesel 10 looked slightly puzzled and replied, "Yeah, there's Percy, Paxton, Den and Dart, Diesel, well that's just a few of them…"

Lady smiled and said simply, "Well if nobody will listen to you, maybe these friends of yours could talk some sense into their friends and before you know it, your reputation will improve. It certainly will once I talk to them."

Diesel 10 looked surprised, "You'd talk to them? But you'd get so many questions…."

Lady cut him off, "I don't care if they think I'm crazy, I care about you too much to not help you feel less alone…."

Lady trailed off and blushed as she realized what she just said, although she was kinda glad that he finally had some idea of how she felt about him.

Diesel 10 blushed deeply and thought for a moment, trying to decide how to tell her his feelings for her, "I care about you too….I don't know if you care in the same way…."

Lady smirked with a blush, "Why don't you show me how much you care and find out…."

Diesel 10 blushed even deeper, he wasn't sure of her intentions but decided to go for it. He got himself turned around and was now facing her, he hesitated for a moment before slowly moving closer and giving her a shy kiss. Lady smiled into the kiss and coupled herself to him, pulling him as close as she could and kissing him deeper. Diesel 10 was overwhelmingly happy that Lady loved him just he loved her and kissed her more passionately. Lady sighed happily as he slipped his tongue into her mouth, blushing as she felt her undercarriage dripping, the kiss was turning her on much quicker than she expected but she didn't fight it. She moaned into his mouth as their tongues met in a sensual dance and pressed her buffers firmly against his. Diesel 10 felt his undercarriage become stiff, he wondered if she was trying to turn him on and if she was, it was working very well.

She slowly backed up against the safety buffer, pulling him with her and kissing him harder as she tried to coax him into pinning her against the safety buffers. He took her hint, pinning her between himself and the safety buffers while kissing her with intense passion. He slowly began to realize how much the situation was escalating, going from romantic to sexual very quickly and he pulled away from the kiss to think for a moment, embracing her with his claw.

He took a deep breath before whispering, "So this means….?"

Lady looked at him with dark and glossy eyes, "It means I love you and I want you to do me right here, right now…."

He bit his lip as he tried keep his lust for her under control before he grasped her coupling chain with his claw and spun her around. He kissed her back end and she moaned in anticipation, her wheels were trembling with built up sexual tension. He finally mounted her and slowly let himself slide into the dripping hole in her undercarriage, making them both moan softly in pleasure. He began steadily thrusting, getting more and more aroused by her whimpers of lust and pleasure.

She began grinding herself against him in rhythm to his thrusts, making him growl deeply as he thrusted harder. Lady bit her lip and began moan louder as his lustful thrusts were now stimulating the sweet spot inside her, she knew that this incredible feeling was going to make her climax in no time. Then he changed his angle again as he tried to thrust even deeper inside her and was now rubbing against the sweet spot just outside her hole, making her shudder and whimper as she was finally pushed over the edge. The orgasm made her moan in gratification as she tightened her hole around his erection, milking and massaging him in just the right way. He couldn't hold back anymore and groaned breathlessly as he released himself inside her, the waves of intense pleasure making him numb to all other sensations except his orgasm. She sighed in satisfaction as she felt him release himself inside her, enjoying the feeling of his fluids mixing with hers.

As her afterglow allowed her to begin to think clearly once again, she smiled to herself as she now felt surprised over her own lust, he had turned her on so much just with that one kiss that she gladly told him to screw her without any second thoughts out here in the open instead of in the privacy of a shed but she didn't regret it. He dismounted from her as the climax began to fade and swiftly turned her around again, pulling her into a soft kiss.

He pulled back after a few breathless moments and smiled softly at his love, "I love you too, my Lady."

She grinned at him and responded by simply pulling him close and nuzzling his cheek. He more happily held her close, he had fallen for her and thought to himself that he now felt confident enough to move past his previous actions and protect the diesels without adding to negative stereotypes; it was all thanks to his lovely Lady and her love for him. He could only guess that because they were both magic engines, they were meant to be together even if it took them forever to realize this.


	2. D10 x Percy

_Diesel 10 X Percy_

* * *

Valentine's day was only a few days away and Percy's mind was restless. He'd heard about the various plans of all of his friends for the special day and he'd get so anxious when they'd ask him about what he planned to do for Valentine's day and for that matter, who his Valentine was. This wasn't simply because Percy was still single meaning that he'd be left out of most of the romantic sort of activities that would be going on as he was used to being young and single yet it never bothered him at all until recently. He certainly knew some things about what relationships were like from his more mature friends and he began to suspect that he had a crush and keeping his feelings hidden was causing his anxiety. However, the engine that his heart seemed to be attracted to had very much shocked him. He just knew that he couldn't ask for advice from his friends at Tidmouth due to how sensitive and close-minded they tended to be, though perhaps with good reason in this case as he seemed to have a crush on none other than Diesel 10.

Percy couldn't quite explain his own feelings to himself, but he always enjoyed being around the warship, it was like he had butterflies in his boiler that kept giving him the urge to be in his presence regardless of how unpredictable Diesel 10 could be sometimes, the whole incident where he was tricked into letting the Steamworks be taken hostage or what anyone else on Sodor had to say about the warship. Percy felt welcome and appreciated whenever he would come visit Diesel 10 at the Dieselworks and he actually felt like he could be super open about his feelings on a wide variety of topics since Diesel 10 was never judgemental about how he felt about something, not like how his friends at Tidmouth would freak out and demean him if he didn't conform to a certain viewpoint. Percy valued the advice of Diesel 10 more than the advice of his friends at Tidmouth because of this, he could talk about his problems without having to worry about extremely subjective and demeaning judgement. Percy was curious about the physical aspects of a relationship, of course, even if he had seen other engines kiss and so forth, he was more curious about what it felt like to be loved in that way and he'd be lying if he said he hadn't thought about what it would feel like to kiss the warship, among other things.

As Percy left to go back to Tidmouth sheds after doing his mail run, he thought to himself that he might actually just take his chances with telling Diesel 10 how he felt, but not before going to ask Boco for his advice since Percy always thought of him as a diesel equivalent to Edward in many ways and as much as he knew that Edward would give him good advice to, he just couldn't risk any of the engines at Tidmouth finding out about his feelings.

The next morning, Percy rushed off to the claypits to find Boco and get his advice. Luckily, he'd gotten there early enough so that he could talk to Boco alone, as he'd just woken up and was refueling before waking up the China Clay twins and the rest of the engines who usually worked there. Boco had just finished refueling when he saw Percy rushing toward him and although he was surprised to the little green tank engine coming to see him this early, he gave him a friendly smile as he approached. Percy smiled back nervously as he stopped in front of the green diesel.

Boco looked puzzled at Percy's unusual demeanor, "Is there something wrong, Percy? I'd be happy to help in any case."

Percy took a deep breath before responding, "Um yeah, I kinda need your advice and you were the only one I could talk to about this about since I just know I'd tick off all my friends if I mentioned it to them but I guess I just don't know how to say it without sounding crazy…."

Boco raised an eyebrow but smiled softly as he interjected, "I thought you usually talked to Diesel 10 about things that you'd rather not have the other engines at Tidmouth know about? And by the way, you really don't have to worry about judgement from me, just say what's on your mind and I'll do my best to help you."

Percy sighed as he took in Boco's words, he knew he didn't have to worry but he still felt like he was crazy for how he felt, "I guess you're right, Boco, I'm thankful to have you as a friend. And about Diesel 10, well, my problem has to do with him and I don't know how to tell him yet."

Boco rolled his eyes, not understanding what Percy meant, "Did he try and trick you again, I swear he never learns from his plans backfiring on him…."

Percy's eyes widened and he quickly interrupted, "No, no, I didn't mean it like that! It's a good feeling but I don't know what to do about it, I guess what I'm saying is that I think I have a serious crush on him but I don't know how to tell him or what to do…."

Percy looked down, blushing deeply at his own feelings, he felt even crazier now that he heard himself say how he felt.

Boco looked very surprised indeed but he tried to keep his own shock under control as he tried to give his best advice, "Oh my goodness….I mean, nobody chooses who they fall in love with…..well; if it means anything to you, I know that Diesel 10 enjoys your company very much given how much he praises you after you visit him. I don't know for sure how he'd react but I know that he'd be very flattered to say the least. You should really tell him before your repressed urges cause you to do something rash, especially since Valentine's day is coming up. Maybe you could ask him to be your valentine and he might just understand what you're trying to say, or at the least make him curious enough to ask you how you feel about him."

Percy looked deep in thought for a moment before he smiled and left, thanking Boco for his advice. Percy thought Boco's idea was great, but was still both nervous and excited as he rushed off to the Dieselworks to see his crush. Percy whistled as he passed through the gates of the Dieselworks, looking around as he made his way to the main shed.

Diesel 10 was surprised to hear Percy's whistle outside, he'd just visited only a few days ago but he quickly went to the entrance of the main shed to greet him, "Hello Percy! What brings you here this morning?"

Percy blushed slightly as he briefly met the warship's stare only to look away as he replied quietly, "I, um, really need to talk to you. I just had to come as soon as I could…."

Diesel 10 raised an eyebrow at Percy's odd behaviour but backed up and parked himself on the ledge behind the elevating turntable, waiting for Percy to follow him and back into the place beside him. Percy tried to steady his breathing as he followed him, blushing deeply as he backed up next to his crush.

Diesel 10 gently placed his claw on Percy's roof and looked at his friend with concern, "What's the matter, Percy? I can tell something's troubling you."

Percy took a deep breath before responding slowly, "Well, it's just that….Valentine's day is soon and….I was wondering if….you'd be my valentine?"

Diesel 10 was extremely surprised, he was so used to being alone and now Percy had asked this? He felt truly honored but he tried not to show it too much as he thought deeper about what Percy had just said and his overall demeanor. It wasn't the demeanor of someone who just wanted to include all his friends in the celebration of Valentine's day because he would've come in cheerfully and on Valentine's day rather than days beforehand. Not to mention his cute blushing; he soon came to the realization that there were real feelings behind his request and it wasn't just a friendly gesture. He had to admit, he was really grateful for Percy's friendship and was glad that he finally had a friend who didn't see him as simply their boss like most of the other diesels did. He really appreciated that Percy didn't have an anti-diesel attitude like most of the steamies did and that despite how much of a jerk he could be sometimes, Percy always stood up for him and was very understanding and forgiving. He used to believe that perhaps he had a chance at being more than just friends with him but he just assumed Thomas held that position in his life and he didn't want to seem desperate by giving him any indication of these feelings but now that Percy seemed to have the same thoughts, he felt confident enough to stop repressing how he felt about Percy.

He smiled softly at Percy and asked shyly, "Do you have some kind of crush on me, perhaps?"

Percy blushed even deeper, "I really think I do, I can't quite explain my feelings; I just trust you so much and I love hanging out with you…."

Diesel 10 was now blushing too, "I've had a crush on you for such a long time; I just didn't know how to tell you….I'd love to be your valentine….."

Percy grinned widely, blushing even deeper if that was even possible as he asked, "Maybe we could share a kiss, to see if there really is magic between us….?"

Diesel 10 smiled heartfelt and replied quietly, "I'd like that…."

Percy felt like his pistons skipped a beat at this and he slowly moved onto the turntable, getting turned around to stand in front of the warship. He drove forward and their buffers met silently as he shyly coupled up to Diesel 10. They stared into each other's eyes for a moment before they locked lips in a gentle, soft kiss. Percy had never been kissed before, so his eyes slid shut in delight as the feeling of Diesel 10's lips against his own overwhelmed his senses. Diesel 10 moved his claw to gently caress the side of Percy's smokebox as the kiss deepened. Percy enjoyed the touch, moaning slightly in appreciation until they broke the kiss for air.

Both of them were still blushing deeply as they nuzzled each other's faces and Percy smiled as he whispered, "There seems to be lots of magic between us…."

Diesel 10 just grinned, sighing happily as he pulled back to look at Percy. He loved how it felt to kiss him and even though it seemed that Percy was rather inexperienced, or perhaps just repressed when it came to romantic stuff, he seemed eager to take their relationship to the next level.

Right now though, he just wanted to make sure his valentine understood how grateful he was to finally have someone to love and be loved by, "Indeed, Percy….I'm so glad you told me how you felt because I've never been so happy as I am right now with you…."

Percy grinned back, blushing at all the praise, he too could hardly contain his joy that his crush felt the same way about him and he knew he was going to be smiling for the rest of the day.

He gave Diesel 10 another quick kiss before responding, "Well, I should probably head off to do my work but I trust that we'll be seeing each other on Valentine's day?"

Diesel 10 looked at Percy with a lovestruck expression for a moment before responding, "Of course I'd want to be with my valentine on Valentine's day! You'll be in my thoughts until then…."

Percy responded by giving the warship a deep yet brief kiss before he left to go find out his daily jobs at Knapford station. Diesel 10 smiled to himself as he watched Percy leave, taking a deep breath before going off to do his own work. It was going to be difficult to wait until Valentine's day to explain his happier than usual mood to the other diesels as it was tradition on Sodor to wait until Valentine's day to reveal any romances that were a result of the holiday of love or face bad luck in relationships.

That evening at Tidmouth sheds, Percy was grinning widely as he backed into his berth to rest after the day of work before he left to pull his mail train. He felt like he could still taste the kiss on his lips and he couldn't stop thinking about what was most likely going to happen between them on Valentine's day. However, he was so distracted by these thoughts that he was pretty much oblivious as to how unusual his behavior must have seemed to his friends at the sheds.

That was until the voice of his best friend shook him out of his daydreams, "Percy, what's gotten into you today? You seem much more cheerful than normal, though that's not a bad thing."

Percy's eyes widened slightly and he took a quick deep breath before replying, "I am, Thomas! Why shouldn't I be, since I got a date for Valentine's day today and it's not just any date, it's my crush who feels the same way about me as I do about them!"

All of Percy's friends at Tidmouth were listening now and they were all shocked to hear about Percy having a love in his life.

Though most of them were happy for Percy, this didn't stop Gordon and James from trying to knock Percy's self esteem back down to as low as they thought it should be, "I don't believe it, why have none of us heard of this crush of yours, little Percy?"

Gordon nailed Percy with a skeptical stare as he spoke before rolling his eyes and James added bitterly, "You'd better bring this girlfriend of yours over here on Valentine's day if you want be taken seriously, otherwise it'll seem like you're just trying to feel important."

Percy scowled at how his supposed friends treated him before he snapped back at Gordon and James, "For your information, I'll be bringing my boyfriend, not girlfriend, around here on Valentine's day, but not to prove a point but just because I know I can't keep it a secret forever. Either way, I know I'll just get crap regardless of what I do or who I bring over here."

Percy pouted angrily as he backed further into his berth to avoid carrying on the conversation on the subject. Thomas raised an eyebrow while Edward looked at Gordon and James disapprovingly before they all decided to call it a night and go to sleep.

Soon enough but still too long for Percy, Valentine's day had finally arrived and Percy left for the Dieselworks early in the morning to bring his new boyfriend over to the sheds before the rest of his friends left to go to work, just like he said he would. Diesel 10 had just woken up and was about to drive out of his shed when Percy raced into the main shed. Diesel 10 smiled at Percy as the turntable brought his love up to his level and Percy sighed happily as he reunited with his valentine, pushing his buffers in and giving him a passionate kiss. Diesel 10 was pleasantly surprised at the sudden passion, more than happily kissing him back just as deeply. They broke away as they felt the stares of Den, Dart, Paxton and Diesel, who were more than a little shocked at who Diesel 10's valentine seemed to be but were still happy for their boss, then they quickly went back outside to leave the two alone. Percy smiled awkwardly as he told Diesel 10 about how he wanted to show his friends that he wasn't lying about being in a relationship and though Diesel 10 wasn't too keen on going to hang out with the steam team, he understood that it would be impossible to keep their relationship secret for long, so they headed off back to Tidmouth together.

They got back just in time, before everyone at the sheds had to leave for work. Diesel 10 pushed Percy along the track that ran right next to Tidmouth sheds and everyone gasped when they saw Percy and Diesel 10 together like this, seemingly as a couple. Some were just incredibly curious as to how this happened while others were voicing their disapproval and denial by taunting Percy to show his 'supposed' boyfriend some love. Percy willingly did so with confidence by pulling Diesel 10 into another passionate kiss, making both of them blush as all of the taunts towards them went silent as the engines in the sheds watched their little makeout session in utter shock.

Percy broke away to give a prideful glare towards the engines who were supposed to be his friends and stated simply, "I may or may not be here tonight, don't wait up for me."

Percy gave a cheeky wink to Diesel 10, making the warship blush even deeper at the sly innuendo.

Percy giggled as he pushed Diesel 10 backwards away from prying eyes into an empty shed before kissing him softly and then whispered against his lips, "Why don't we continue on with making out since nobody will interrupt us, hopefully…."

Diesel 10 responded by simply coupling them together and kissing him as deeply as he could, making Percy sigh in delight as he kissed him back. Diesel 10 gently caressed Percy's funnel with his claw and felt his buffers be pushed all the way in as Percy pressed himself against them, making them both moan quietly into kiss. They moaned louder into each other's mouths as their tongues met in a playful dance, intensifying the make out session. A whistle made them break their kiss, it turned out that Thomas had gone to ask Percy if he was going to be heading to work with the rest of the engines at Tidmouth and he'd seen his backend sticking out of the shed.

He huffed as he got a glimpse of what Percy was doing in there and decided not to urge his friend to come to work with him but still said, "I can see you're, um, busy at the moment, Percy, but I'm just reminding you that today is still a work day and I hope to see you in the shunting yard soon."

Percy was still breathing heavily as he leaned his face on his boyfriend's cheek, trying to recover from the passionate make out session but he knew that Thomas was right, although he'd much rather spend the day with Diesel 10 then deal with the troublesome trucks or the cruel judgement of his friends.

Percy pulled back slightly, blushing as he met the lovestruck gaze of Diesel 10 and spoke softly,

"Even though I'd much rather spend the whole day alone with you, Thomas is right, I do have work to do…."

Diesel 10 thought for a moment and replied, "Well….how about I get one of the other diesels to do your work for the day, like Norman perhaps?"

Percy smiled happily, "That's a great idea! Norman owes me a favor after I made sure that his boyfriend got his wheels after waiting for them for 2 years. Let's go back to Dieselworks and find Norman then."

Diesel 10 smiled back and let Percy pull him out of the shed and they headed back to Vicarstown as fast as they could. They met Norman at the gates of the Dieselworks and his eyes widened upon seeing them together. Norman was about to say something but Percy said,

"Hello Norman, I hope you remember that you owe me a favor for getting Sidney back to work, so I was wondering if you'd….um…." Percy trailed off with a blush.

Diesel 10 then finished his sentence for him, "Just do Percy's work for the day, will you? Maybe have Sidney help you, then it'll be a date."

Before Norman could respond, Diesel 10 pushed Percy towards the main shed. Percy smiled, tenderly kissing the warship. Den and Dart, who were standing outside the main shed, had seen the couple coming towards the main shed and as they noticed them kissing, they looked at each other and quickly headed to the back shed to give them some privacy. They stopped just short of the elevating turntable and Percy moaned as Diesel 10 slipped his tongue into the kiss. Percy pushed his buffers firmly against him, loving the feeling of his buffers being pushed all the way in as the kiss deepened and intensified.

Percy was also getting a new sensation, it was like a tingly pressure that made his undercarriage feel stiff and sensitive. He felt his cheeks burn from blushing as he understood that he was just sexually aroused, realizing this was a side to himself that he wasn't very familiar with until he first kissed the warship. Diesel 10 felt the same way and tried to show it by caressing everywhere he could with his claw, though he knew that he couldn't ignore his own arousal much longer.

"I….want….you…." Percy moaned between kisses.

This made Diesel 10 blush even deeper, "What do you….want me to do….?"

Percy broke the kiss and whispered against his lips, "I'm a virgin, so I'm not sure….I don't know what to expect…."

Diesel 10 smiled softly as he pushed Percy onto the hoist, "I think I know just what you need…."

Percy was about to ask what he meant by that but was interrupted by the feeling of Diesel 10's lips on his undercarriage. Percy gasped and sighed in aroused delight as his mind began to feel fuzzy from Diesel 10's soft kisses on his undercarriage that were gradually moving closer and closer to his erection. Before Diesel 10 began pleasing him, he pulled back slightly to get a good look at Percy's undercarriage, failing to hold back a lustful moan as he gazed at Percy's aching erection and the rest of his most intimate area; he felt his own erection throb intensely at the erotic sight.

Diesel 10 then took as much of Percy's erection in his mouth as he could, blushing deeply as he heard him moan in pleasure. He felt him harden in his mouth as his tongue sensually massaged his erection, sliding his lips up and down the length of his shaft while sucking gently yet firmly, making Percy moan even louder. Normally Diesel 10 would've taken it slower to make it last but since Percy was a virgin, he knew that he wouldn't last long no matter how he pleased him. It only took about a minute of this treatment before Percy began to see stars as he whimpered and writhed on the hoist, he felt like the pressure building within him was going to make him burst any second now. Diesel 10 closed his eyes and moaned as he sucked even deeper, tasting Percy on his tongue as he tried to push him over the edge. Percy shamelessly moaned in absolute pleasure and relief as he came, shuddering at the feeling of all the pressure in his undercarriage being released in a single powerful jolt of ecstasy. This intense pleasure was amplified as he felt Diesel 10 continue to suck him off as he swallowed all of his fluids.

Diesel 10 moaned in bliss as he swallowed while he kept sucking, trying to make Percy's orgasm last even longer; he didn't know how or if Percy was going to please him in return but the thrill of pleasing Percy like this was almost enough to push him over the edge too. Finally, Diesel 10 lowered Percy back down to ground level, licking his lips as he saw Percy's deeply blushing cheeks and glossy eyes. Percy felt his wheels hit the ground but was still breathing heavily as he regained his senses, he realized that he needed to recover slightly before moving anywhere.

Diesel 10 coupled himself to Percy, pushed their buffers together, "How was that….?" He whispered against his lips.

Percy responded by simply kissing him deeply and passionately, slipping his tongue into his mouth and moaning as he tasted himself. Percy felt the urge to return the favor, he wanted to hear Diesel 10 moan in pleasure just like how he was doing on the hoist, so he slowly backed up without breaking their kiss, pulling Diesel 10 onto the hoist. Diesel 10 didn't even realize what Percy was doing since he was too focused on the kiss, breathing heavily and looking at Percy with burning desire as they broke the kiss for air.

Percy smirked at how turned on Diesel 10 was all because of him and raised the hoist while whispering lustfully, "Let me return the favor…."

Diesel 10 shuddered in arousal as he was lifted up, he hadn't expected Percy to be so ready to please him. Percy was overwhelmed with lust as he gazed at Diesel 10's undercarriage, then he moved forward and began to please him, licking his throbbing erection from base to tip. Though he hadn't done much yet, Diesel 10 still sighed in pleasure, incoherently begging Percy not to stop and to please him more. Percy closed his eyes as he took a deep breath before sliding his mouth onto Diesel 10's shaft. He tried to take it in a little bit at a time until his lips reached the base of his erection and then he began licking him within his mouth.

Diesel 10 groaned as he felt himself slip into Percy's mouth, loving the feeling of Percy's tongue on his erection. Percy finally felt confident enough to start sucking him off, tasting him and moaning quietly at the sensation. Diesel 10 was moaning uncontrollably at this point as he tried to delay his release, he wanted this to last as long as possible. Percy lost himself in his intense feelings of lust, moaning as he let his erection slide out of his mouth entirely and instead sucking gently on his balls and using his tongue to passionately massage his perineum before putting his mouth back on the head of his erection and sucking firmly. Diesel 10 whimpered blissfully, no longer being able to hold himself back as he felt his perineum being stimulated and he released himself inside Percy's mouth with a gratified moan.

Percy was a little taken aback when Diesel 10 released himself into his mouth but moaned breathlessly as he swallowed every drop of his fluids, feeling himself getting turned on once again. Diesel 10 moaned in pure ecstasy; he closed his eyes tightly and was writhing in bliss as he felt Percy eagerly swallow his fluids, he was trying to let himself go and release all the sexual tension that Percy had built up inside him but the erotic sensations just wouldn't go away and instead got mixed in with the relief brought on by the intense afterglow of the orgasm.

He opened his eyes slightly, still moaning softly as he noticed that the lift was lowering him back down and as soon as his wheels hit the ground, Percy pulled him into a lustful kiss. Both of them sighed into each other's mouths and Diesel 10 moaned deeply as he tasted himself on Percy's tongue, turning him on once again.

Percy pulled back to gaze at his lover, smiling softly as he told him how much he was enjoying himself, "That was so amazing, I didn't even know that kind of pleasure was even possible…."

Diesel 10 held Percy's chin up with his claw as he looked into his eyes. He felt the desire to mount him and just keep thrusting into him until Percy was screaming in total mind numbing pleasure, replying with a smirk, "Well there's much more where that came from…."

Then Diesel 10 kissed Percy with lustful passion and Percy moaned intensely. He didn't know what the warship meant by that since he didn't think a higher level of pleasure was even possible but he really wanted Diesel 10 to do whatever he had in mind to him as sucking him off had really turned him on. Percy was so turned on that he had a strong urge to move back and forth on his wheels in order to try and dull the pressure in his sensitive undercarriage, he finally couldn't fight the urge any longer and groaned into the kiss as he began rocking slightly on his wheels.

When Diesel 10 broke away to instead kiss other areas of his face, Percy whimpered in his desperate state of arousal, "Please….just do whatever you have in mind; I don't care what it is as long as you're pleasing me in some way…."

Diesel 10 grinned dirty as he grasped Percy's coupling chain with his claw and spun him around. Percy gasped at this but bit his lip in lust as he felt Diesel 10 press himself against his back buffers while he pushed him towards the nearest buffer-ended siding. Diesel 10 pinned him against the buffers, caressing Percy's twitching siderods with his claw and nuzzling his backend as Percy whimpered desperately in arousal. Finally, Diesel 10 ran his claw gently along his side until it reached his lower backend, then moved his claw to the edge of his undercarriage just under his bunker, tilting his backend up at an angle and smirked as he glanced at Percy's undercarriage with raw lust in his eyes.

Diesel 10 finally mounted him, placing his buffers on top of Percy's back buffers. He teased Percy by merely sliding his erection along the underside of Percy's erection, his balls and his perineum, making Percy whine in anticipation. Once his erection reached Percy's hole though, he finally entered him, gently yet confidently. Percy sighed and whimpered at this, he'd never felt anything like this before but he loved it and wanted more of it. Diesel 10 started thrusting at a slow, sensual pace as he wanted to give Percy some time to fully enjoy this before he inevitably started thrusting frantically in order to push Percy and himself over the edge.

Percy whined breathlessly, shuddering at the intense stimulation overcoming his senses from Diesel 10 thrusting into him like this, he couldn't stop himself from voicing his pleasure as much as he could. Diesel 10 groaned as he thrusted faster, harder and deeper, getting even more aroused now that Percy was moaning in pure pleasure at every thrust and grinding against him in rhythm with his thrusts. Percy was writhing, panting and yelping in euphoria as he felt his buffers get pushed roughly against the safety buffers over and over again since Diesel 10 was now vigorously thrusting into him, rubbing against the sweet spot within him in just the right way. Their climaxes were rapidly building up, making them both moan loudly and shamelessly in between incoherent cursing and whimpers of praise for each other's movements.

Diesel 10 whined lustfully as he tried to hold back his climax because he really wanted to make Percy scream in pleasure before he came; he genuinely thought he wasn't going to be able to stop himself from orgasming first but suddenly Percy's eyes widened and quickly closed tightly, trembling as an extremely powerful orgasm began to overwhelm him. Percy whimpered his lover's name several times before he utterly screamed out his intense pleasure, erratically bucking and grinding himself against the warship's thrusts as he rode out the climax while he soaked his undercarriage and the tracks beneath him with his fluids.

Seeing and hearing Percy orgasm like this immediately sent Diesel 10 over the edge, he just couldn't hold back anymore as he felt Percy's hole constrict tightly and pulse rhythmically around his erection, screaming in gratification as he came hard inside him which deepened and intensified Percy's feelings of pleasure due to the sensation of Diesel 10's fluids inside him. Diesel 10 repeatedly moaned his lover's name in sensual delight while he continued to thrust wildly, mindlessly following the strong urge to do so until the raw pleasure began to fade.

Finally, blissful afterglows dulled their orgasmic pleasure enough for them to start coming back to their senses and Diesel 10's thrusts gradually became slower and slower until he dismounted from Percy, turning him around once again to pull him close. Neither of them had experienced a full body orgasm before then, so they had no idea as to just how intense it would feel, sighing in satisfaction and much needed relief as they relaxed in each other's embrace. They blushed deeply as they gazed into each other's eyes for a long moment, still breathing heavily and feeling tingly from the sexual bliss, before Percy coupled the two of them together and Diesel 10 pulled him into a soft, tender kiss.

Percy smiled as he kissed him back, breaking the kiss after a few moments to take a deep breath and then whisper breathlessly, "Wow….that was….so amazing; you're a great lover…."

Diesel 10 blushed deeply at the praise, smiling softly as he replied, "As are you, Percy; I think that was the best sex I've ever had….I can only imagine how good it will feel when you dominate me…."

Percy bit his lip to hold back a moan at Diesel 10's praises and desire to be dominated. As much as he wanted to act on all his repressed sexual fantasies right now, he managed to show some restraint, though he did feel the need to recover for awhile longer before he made it his mission of the day to give the warship at least a dozen more orgasms before the sun went down.

He responded in a loving yet lustful tone while pushing his buffers in, "That sounds so good; although perhaps we should recover slightly beforehand, after all I will need quite a bit of energy if I want to follow through with my plan of pleasing you to the point of where you won't be driving straight for a week…."

Diesel 10 blushed very deeply at this, he desperately wanted Percy to do that but agreed that if both of them were going to have the endurance to please each other for the rest of the day, they needed all the extra energy that they could get. Then Percy snuggled himself firmly against the warship, sighing happily as they cuddled together. Diesel 10 kissed Percy's forehead and caressed his funnel as they both took some much needed deep breaths.

Diesel 10's gentle touches calmed Percy significantly and soon enough, his thoughts wandered back to his lust for the warship and he now felt energized enough to screw him senseless just as he promised; making the first move by passionately french kissing him. The warship responded with an aroused moan as he kissed him back, he was so ready for the relentless pleasure that Percy wanted to make him feel. Both of them just knew that this would be the best Valentine's day either of them had ever had or perhaps would ever have.


	3. D10 x Belle

_Diesel 10 X Belle_

* * *

A large thunderstorm had recently hit the island and the day after the damage cleanup had been completed, Sir Topham Hatt called two of the engines who were always part of the storm cleanup crew, Harvey and Diesel 10, to the Sodor Search And Rescue Center.

He stood on a crate in front of them, addressing them and the rescue team, "Since you two engines have always done such a great job with getting after the island back into shape after storms, keeping the island clean and helping others by keeping the tracks clear that I've decided to make you both honorary members of the rescue team…."

Harvey and Diesel 10 looked very proud while the rescue team honked and whistled in approval before Sir Topham Hatt continued, "Until the pagers which will alert you of jobs wherever you are get here from the mainland, both of you will stay here at the rescue center, so that you'll always be notified of where to go whenever your help is needed. I am very proud of you both."

At that, Sir Topham Hatt left to go back to Knapford, leaving Harvey and Diesel 10 to get to know their fellow rescue team members. The whole rescue team that was Belle, Flynn, Butch, Rocky, Captain and Harold congratulated the new team members and they soon began telling stories of their good deeds on the island when the incident of Flynn's failure to help the blue engine on fire which turned out to be Thomas, was brought up. Diesel 10 had heard about this incident from Den and Dart who had seen Flynn 'save' Gordon and Edward before checking to see if they needed saving, and he thought that this incident was very funny indeed and started making witty jokes about it. This infuriated Flynn who shot a dirty look at the warship while everyone else, especially Belle, laughed at his expense. Diesel 10 smiled widely at the fact that Belle seemed to enjoy his company but couldn't understand why he seemed to seek the approval of a steamie like her, but he tried to not to think about it.

The next day, Flynn and Harvey had been called for jobs, leaving Diesel 10 and Belle alone in the sheds at the rescue center. Belle had become curious about Diesel 10, she knew about all the bad rumors about him but from what little time she'd spent with him so far, he didn't seem to be like that, although he was certainly as cynical and sassy as the rumors made him out to be but she actually liked that about him. Although she did think he was quite handsome, she still surprised herself over how quickly she had developed such a fondness for him because of his personality rather than because she'd like to be 'bashing buffers' with him.

She found herself curious as to why he had such a bad reputation on the island and not being the type to be shy with her feelings, she decided to ask him, "What's the deal with what everyone says about you?"

Diesel 10 was surprised by her sudden question, "What do you mean?"

Belle rolled her eyes and clarified, "There are tons of rumors that I've heard about you and I haven't even lived here that long and now that I've actually met you, it seems like most of them are complete crap. I guess I'm asking why do such rumors exist if they don't seem to be true?

Diesel 10 wasn't sure of her intentions by asking this but was slightly flattered that she didn't think he was as crazy as the rumors made him out to be, so he answered although sounding more hostile than he intended, "Well I admit that I've done some really stupid things in past such as that takeover of the Steamworks which I'm sure you remember, but I'm pretty sure it's because of oversensitive, judgemental tin kettles like yourself! I mean; not like you specifically…."

Belle raised an eyebrow at his sudden hostility and was even more confused, "Why are you acting like this, before you seemed like someone I'd want to befriend and now you're acting like how those rumors describe you? Honestly, just be straight with me and I won't bother trying to get to know you since you clearly have something against my kind but I swear if you lie to me and I find out, you'll never hear the end of it from me…."

She pointed her water cannons at him to emphasize how serious she was about not letting him lie to her, which surprised Diesel 10, but in a good way. He was even more surprised that she said that she would even think about befriending him as even his fellow diesels saw him as more of their boss than their friend and he admitted to himself that he really liked her since her personality fascinated him with how friendly she seemed in one moment but could be a force to be reckoned with in the next moment.

He thought over what he wanted to say to her before he responded with a sigh, "I'm sorry if I'm giving off mixed signals but I just don't know what to expect from you, I know you just said you thought I could potentially become your friend, I'm just so used to be people hating on me for standing up for myself and the other diesels, not to mention being feared by both those who don't even know me and those who see me as their superior. I don't want to look like an idiot by being more open about my reputation and my past because I really do like you, way more than I ever expected…."

Belle smiled softly at him, "You don't have act like I'm just like everyone that's too afraid to get to know you because I promise I'm not like them; I'm not going to judge you based on stupid rumors. Just be yourself because I want to get to know you as yourself, not the you from the rumors or your past. You don't need to worry about judgement for me since I already really, really like you."

Diesel 10 was still skeptical about whether or not she meant it, or if she just liked him as a friend or something more especially since he thought she was with Flynn based on how jealous he seemed when he made her laugh at his expense last night.

He decided to act more sure of himself than he felt even though he knew she'd be able to tell that it wasn't sincere, "I thought you really, really liked Flynn, I mean why would you ever want to leave him to be with me given my reputation…."

He hadn't intended to sound so bitter about his social status among Sodor's engines, he knew that she'd never want to deal with all the questions and insults that would come with hanging out with him voluntarily even if she did like him. Belle was surprised at his bitter tone and clear lack of confidence, as well as annoyed that yet another had assumed that she was with Flynn just because they worked so closely together because truthfully, she thought Flynn was an opportunist and only wanted to be a firefighter for the glory rather than because he actually wanted to good in the world.

She cut him off before he could continue his assault on his own self-esteem, "I've got no desire to be with Flynn regardless of how 'perfect' of a couple we'd supposedly be but even if I was, there are plenty of reasons why I'd break up with him to be with such a handsome warship like you."

Diesel 10 briefly looked at her with hope in his eyes only to look away with a defeated sigh, "You're just playing with my feelings, aren't you? I'm sure there's lots of engines who want me to get them laid but they'd never bother to even approach me with such an offer because they're all too scared to try and get to know me…."

Belle rolled her eyes before quickly coupling up to him, nuzzling his buffers, "While it's true that I find you to be quite handsome and I'd love to be making out with you right now, just the short time I've spent getting to know you has convinced me that your personality is just as attractive, at least it is to me. Plus, I'm clearly not like everyone else because if I was, we wouldn't be having this conversation and I would've probably gone to help Flynn for fear of being alone with you but I'm not afraid because I don't see you as the monster that everyone makes you out to be."

Diesel 10 smiled softly as he couldn't deny that she had a point but before he could respond, he felt her lips against his as she kissed him as passionately as she could while pushing him further into the shed. Diesel 10 more than happily responded, kissing her back just as deeply and moaning softly as their tongues met in a sensual dance. He now couldn't help but admit to himself that he loved Belle; he loved how blunt and sassy she was and how she didn't run away from him when others would; he wasn't used anyone standing up to him even when he acted hostile to avoid being hurt, especially since she was a steamie but he found it very attractive. He was also very grateful to how understanding she was of his actions, so he wanted to do something in return. He broke away from the kiss for a moment and smirked as he noticed how her eyes had become glossy and dark from lust and the wet spot under her, there was no doubt that her undercarriage was dripping wet from the makeout session.

She went to close and lock the shed doors and as she coupled up to him again, she moaned lustfully, "Let's do it, I don't care how but I need you now…."

He smirked as he jerked her coupling chain, "How do you like it….?"

He liked it rough, but he wanted to make sure she was as satisfied as she could be after they did it.

She bit her lip before responding, "I like it rough, as rough as possible actually…."

He showed his approval of this by pulling her into a quick, tender kiss before he grasped her coupling chain and spun her around. She moaned at this and titled her back end upwards as much as she could, Diesel 10 smirked at how eager she was as he mounted her and without warning, entered her with a deep thrust. Belle swore and moaned loudly in bliss at this, making Diesel 10 growl deeply in arousal as he roughly thrusted in and out of her. Belle found herself making noises she didn't know she could make as he thrusted hard and deep, voicing his pleasure through deep growls and sighs. Diesel 10's moans and his relentless thrusting against her sweet spot sent her into an immensely pleasurable frenzy that ultimately led to a powerful orgasm, so powerful that her water cannons that had been steadily leaking since she kissed him, seemed to have minds of their own as they squirted little jets of water and mist which only intensified her pleasure.

Diesel 10 kept thrusting through her orgasm but the sight of her water cannons soaking themselves quickly sent him over the edge. He groaned in pleasure as he released himself inside her with a deep thrust and Belle sighed, shuddering as she felt her lover's fluids inside her, she tried her best to milk him with her hole, she wanted to hear his growls and moans because hearing his pleasure turned her on immensely. This worked very well, so well that he just kept thrusting while moaning uncontrollably, he'd never gotten so hard right after an orgasm before and it made him feel the need to relieve himself again. Belle gasped in pleasure at this, she could already feel another, more intense orgasm begin to build, so she bucked against his thrusts and tightened her hole around his erection as she tried to increase the friction. They both whimpered and began to see stars as another powerful climax took control of them. His thrusts gradually became slower and she didn't have the energy to keep milking his erection with her hole, so he eventually dismounted and suddenly turned her around again. She gasped at this but sighed as he pulled her into passionate kiss.

They would've stayed in that shed and enjoyed each other's presence for the rest of the day had it not been for Flynn and Harvey's voices being heard from outside as they approached the sheds. Not wanting to be caught in such a racy position, they quickly pulled back from the kiss and pulled out the sheds just in time for Harvey and Flynn to pull up beside them. However, Flynn and Harvey had raised eyebrows over their deeply blushing faces and satisfied smiles which only made the unlikely couple blush even more as they looked into each other's eyes. Belle made a mental note to try and let Flynn down gently when she inevitably had to tell him about her love for the warship since she knew that Flynn had a crush on her, it was about time that he stopped pointlessly pining after her anyway. Diesel 10 was still shocked that Belle had fallen for him just as much as he had fallen for her and Belle felt the same way but that only made them appreciate each other's love even more.


	4. D10 x Derek

_Diesel 10 X Derek_

* * *

Things weren't working out very well for Derek today at the claypits, as he had overheated once again and now had to go to the Dieselworks to get looked over. The manager also told him that he was to do whatever he had to if it meant that he stopped overheating on a such a regular basis even if it meant missing work. Dart was assigned with going to the claypits to pick up Derek and bring him to the Dieselworks. However, things weren't running very smoothly at the Dieselworks either, as due to some chaos at the docks, a shipment of spare parts that had been already delayed in their arrival to the island had been taken somewhere other than the Dieselworks and Den was out trying to find where on Sodor that the train of spare parts could've been dropped off to. Luckily, the Dieselworks wasn't very busy on this day much to the relief of the boss of the Dieselworks, Diesel 10. When Dart arrived with Derek in tow, he told his boss that he was off to go help Den locate their missing train, leaving the warship alone to look after Derek.

Despite how much Derek was at the Dieselworks due his engine problems, he'd never gotten to know Diesel 10 very well. However, since neither of them had anything better to do until Den and Dart came back with the spare parts, they began getting to know each other and much to the surprise of both of them, they seemed to get along really well. Diesel 10 was telling stories of things that he'd witnessed on Sodor while clearing trackside scrap and debris and Derek talked about his experiences at the various quarries he had worked at as well as the clay pits of course. Den and Dart eventually returned with the train of parts which for some reason had been dropped off the Blue Mountain Quarry, and Derek told the two diesels about what his manager said about finally getting his problems fixed for good. Den and Dart replied that they'd come up with an experimental treatment that might work, but it would have to wait as the spare parts that were required for this special treatment still hadn't arrived from the mainland. Derek decided that he would stay at the Dieselworks until the shipment of parts came, as his manager was very clear about how he was getting fed up with him breaking down all the time to the point of that he'd rather have another engine fill in for however long it took for him to finally be fixed properly. To keep Derek comfortable however, Den and Dart told the workmen to do yet another temporary repair job on Derek as they usually did.

The next day, Derek and Diesel 10 were hanging out in the main shed as they had been doing the day before. Diesel 10 had just finished telling Derek some stories about how he had been bullied alot on the island, so he seemed depressed. Derek fixed that by telling him some funny stories about Bill and Ben that he originally heard from Boco, which lifted Diesel 10's spirits quicker than he expected.

He chuckled and said to his fellow diesel, "Is that a smile I see?"

"Maybe…." Diesel 10 smirked and blushed a bit at how much Derek wanted to see him happy.

"Well I think it makes you look, um, handsome. Umm-oh my." Derek blushed at his extremely generous compliment, he did truly feel that way but he wasn't the type to express things like that out loud.

Derek thought he was going to be hit with that claw any second now for his silly comment, but instead Diesel 10 just blushed deeply, looking very surprised indeed as he wasn't used to getting compliments like that, especially from someone that he had only recently become friendly with. Diesel 10 did also feel the same way about Derek and he suddenly began to realize that he seemed to have a crush on the paxman diesel. Normally, he wouldn't think of acting on it and would instead simply hope that the other engine would make the first move as he didn't feel that he was good enough at romance stuff to express his feelings properly. However, since he knew Derek was probably feeling unwanted due to his constant breakdowns and what his manager told him, he decided to confess his feelings for Derek even if he didn't know how.

"That means alot to me, thank you my dear Derek." Diesel 10 smiled, still blushing slightly.

Derek smiled back, looking relieved, "I really do feel that way, wait, did you just say…."

Derek looked surprised as he processed the other diesel's words, trying to figure out what they meant, but his thoughts were halted by Diesel 10's voice,

"I really care about you, Derek, I don't know how to say how I feel….what I mean is; oh now I'm starting to sound like Den!" Diesel 10 blushed deeply, looking down.

He suddenly began to have second thoughts about confessing his feelings since he didn't want to be hurt if he revealed too much of his caring side.

Derek smiled at him, "You mean to say I'm your friend! I feel the same way! And there's nothing wrong with sounding like Den, he's cute and intelligent just like you."

Diesel 10 blushed even deeper at Derek's compliment, he still couldn't bear to look at Derek, "Yes, but even more than that…."

Derek smiled wider, "You mean like a best friend!?"

"More than that, I don't know why…." Diesel 10 was somewhat dreading his response because he knew he'd have to be very straight forward with his feelings if Derek didn't get what he meant at this point.

Derek look bewildered, he was trying to understand what Diesel 10 meant until it finally got to him, "Do you mean to say you have a crush on me?"

Diesel 10 nodded shy, bracing himself for Derek's response. He was very surprised when Derek rolled forward and coupled up to his front coupling, nuzzling him gently.

Derek then spoke softly, "I've never had anyone like me this way, so I don't what to do or what these feelings mean, but I think I feel the same way about you. Maybe you can give me a chance to understand my feelings, if you know what I mean."

Diesel 10 nodded with a smile, nuzzling him back and using his claw to hug him as much as he could. Derek leaned into the embrace, he'd never had any sort romantic interaction with anyone, so this was all new and confusing to him but he really enjoyed it. Both of them pulled back slightly from the embrace to look at each other, and found themselves slowly and subconsciously leaning in for a kiss. Finally, Diesel 10 pulled Derek as close as he could and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. Derek smiled into his first kiss, trying his best to respond to it. After a few breathless moments, Diesel 10 pulled back to look at Derek once again.

Derek smiled at him with a dreamy look in his eyes, "I've never felt anything like that before, but it felt really, really good…."

Diesel 10 just smirked slyly and kissed him again, more passionately this time. Derek was trying to make sense of his feelings but failed, letting his instincts take over as he responded to the kiss. Diesel 10 pressed his buffers against Derek as the kiss deepened, he tried to ignore his own arousal but failed when Derek moaned softly into the kiss, it was as if he couldn't think clearly in this moment of passion. Derek was also noticing an increasingly tingly feeling in his undercarriage and it only got stronger when Diesel 10 moaned as he slipped his tongue into the kiss. Derek was pleasantly surprised and tried his best to respond with his own tongue, his instincts began to take control of his movements.

The two diesels were making out with intense passion when they both realized how their kiss was quickly escalating into being outright sexual in nature, startling them enough to break the kiss as they didn't want anyone to catch them in the heat of passion. Both of them leaned against each other, breathing heavily as they recovered from the arousing make out session. Neither of them could ignore how turned on they had both been from the kiss, as they could tell by looking at one another's blushing cheeks. Diesel 10 embraced Derek with his claw again, wanting the moment to last forever.

Derek then spoke softly, "I think I've fallen for you, 10, I've never felt this way about anyone ever…."

"I know I've fallen in love with you, my dear Derek. Is there anything else you want to do?"

Derek noticed the sexual innuendo in Diesel 10's question and after he had a moment to think over his feelings about the situation, his desire to finally lose his virginity and attraction to the warship took over his mind, "You….I want to do you…."

Derek surprised himself over his blatant statement of lust, but he knew he meant every word and pulled Diesel 10 closer if that were even possible.

Diesel 10 then began to push him out of the main shed and said low with a smirk, "I know just where to go for you to finally lose your virginity…."

This made Derek even more excited for whatever the warship had in mind. Diesel 10 slowly pushed him towards one of the oldest sheds in the Dieselworks complex, it wasn't used anymore but was still maintained just in case of an equipment malfunction in the newer repair sheds. Derek had never been in this shed before as when it was still in use, his engine breakdowns were always repaired on site by workmen who were called to aid him rather than getting taken to the Dieselworks for every little problem of his. He looked around, there wasn't much in the shed; just a simple turntable, a multi-use hoist and crane combo and a few buffer-ended sidings against the back wall. Diesel 10 briefly moved away from Derek to close and lock the shed doors and soon buffered up to him once again, pushing him into one of the sidings until Derek's rear buffers were firmly pressed against the safety buffers before pulling him into a lustful kiss. Derek kissed him back just as passionately and they quickly carried on with where they had left off, making out with the same level of intensity as they had been in the main shed.

After a few minutes of such passionate kissing, Derek could feel his undercarriage getting uncomfortably stiff and broke the kiss to say so, "You're giving me such a stiff undercarriage, I can hardly move…."

Diesel 10 nuzzled his forehead against him and said breathlessly, "What do you want to do about it….? I thought since you're the virgin here that I'd let you do whatever you want to me before anything else…."

Derek moaned quietly at the thought before responding, "I'd like that….but I'm not sure what to do…."

Diesel 10 smiled softly and replied while looking towards the hoist and then back at Derek, "Well I could start by sucking you off maybe, or I could show you how to do it by dominating you first…."

Derek bit his lip and thought for a moment before replying, "Why don't you show me how it's done, and I'll let you know when I want us to switch places?"

Diesel 10 smirked slyly before showing his approval of Derek's idea by grasping his coupling chain and spinning him around, making him face the wall. Derek gasped at this but was more than ready to learn how to please his love. Diesel 10 mounted him by putting his buffers on top of Derek's back buffers, then he used his claw to tilt his back end at an upwards angle.

Before he entered the paxman diesel, he whispered with desire, "Are you ready for this, my dear Derek….?"

Derek smirked with his eyes half closed, "Show me what I've been missing out on…."

At that, Diesel 10 slowly and carefully let himself slide into Derek's hole with a soft moan. Before moving at all, he let Derek get used to him for a moment while caressing his side with his claw and then he began steadily thrusting. Derek whimpered and sighed in blissful pleasure as he felt Diesel 10 thrusting in and out of him, he never expected it to feel so good and he felt the desire to return the favor.

Diesel 10 managed to keep himself under control enough to ask, "Do you want to do this to me yet….? Or do you need more time….?"

Derek moaned lustfully, "Let me return the favor…."

Diesel 10 quickly dismounted from him and they got themselves in the right positions for Derek to be the dominant one. Derek felt a little nervous but told himself to enjoy it regardless and to let his instincts guide him. With that in mind, he mounted Diesel 10 just how he had been and entered Diesel 10 with a deep thrust. They both moaned in mind-numbing pleasure as Derek began thrusting and Diesel 10 sighed lustfully as he tried his best to grind his back end against Derek's thrusts, wanting to increase the pleasure. Derek moaned at this and was soon thrusting hard and deep, he just couldn't control his lust. Diesel 10 began to moan louder as he felt Derek rub against the sweet spot inside him, he was doing his best to communicate his pleasure to Derek. Derek understood this and tried to keep thrusting firmly against that one spot within him, making Diesel 10 close his eyes in bliss and moan uncontrollably as he felt himself getting close to climaxing.

Derek thought Diesel 10's moans were sexiest noises he'd ever heard and could feel a tingly pressure begin to rapidly build up inside him, it was as if he was getting closer and closer to falling off a cliff, especially once Diesel 10 started moaning his name and incoherently begging him to screw him harder, faster and deeper. Even though he didn't know what would happen when he inevitably fell off that cliff, he still kept pounding into Diesel 10 like his life depended on it just as the warship lustfully pleaded for him to do, inciting shudders and whimpers of absolute ecstasy from the warship since he just couldn't get enough of Derek repeatedly slamming into his sweet spot with his rough thrusts.

Derek was trembling and began to see stars as he fell off that cliff, releasing himself inside Diesel 10 with a loud moan of gratification. The sensation of Derek's fluids inside of him instantly pushed Diesel 10 over the edge, panting and cursing breathlessly as he came. Derek whined as he felt his still-releasing erection being milked by Diesel 10's hole constricting tightly and rhythmically around it, he'd never imagined that this level of pleasure was even possible. Soon enough though, their moans of pleasure turned into sighs of relief as intense afterglows overtook them. Neither of them knew how long they were in that position as they tried to recover from their orgasms but eventually Derek dismounted, pulling into the siding next to his lover while still shuddering from the tingly bliss.

Diesel 10 looked sideways at Derek while blushing and breathing heavily but managed to say with a lovestruck smile, "I love you, my dear Derek. That was really amazing, I can't wait to do more things like that with you…."

Derek grinned at his love while blushing slightly, "I love you too, more than I can even describe…."

He briefly looked at the hoist and then back at Diesel 10 as he bit his lip and blushed deeper, all sorts of sexual fantasies forming in his mind before he continued while gazing at Diesel 10's lips with dark and glossy eyes, "Well….you won't have to wait very long because I intend on not letting you get any rest tonight if you know what I mean…."

Diesel 10 returned the look of lust before caressing his lover with his claw. Derek smiled to himself as he realized that regardless of whether or not his engine would ever be fixed well enough for him to keep working at the claypits, he now had someone that would happily stand by his side out of genuine love rather than pity.


	5. D10 x Diesel

_Diesel 10 X Diesel_

* * *

Diesel 10 was sorting scrap at the Sodor Ironworks when Thomas and Diesel came into the yard, they had come to pick up a long train of steel pipes. Thomas merely whistled a greeting as he puffed by Diesel 10 on his way to where his and Diesel's train was while Diesel stopped beside Diesel 10.

Diesel glanced at Diesel 10 smugly yet affectionately as he said low, "I know that we're both free tonight, so meet me in the back shed at the Dieselworks when the stars start to come out for some 'fun' if you know what I mean…."

"Diesel, we need to get going or we'll be late!" Thomas called out to Diesel irritably, he already wasn't happy that he had to be Diesel's back engine and now Diesel might make them late.

Diesel scowled in the direction that Thomas' voice came from before looking back at Diesel 10 flirtatiously, "See you tonight, love." He whispered before going to take his place at the front of the train of steel pipes.

Diesel 10 blushed and bit his lip as he stared at the back of Diesel's cab as he drove away from him, he thought sunset couldn't come fast enough. Diesel and Thomas soon passed Diesel 10 again as they left the Ironworks and Diesel blew a kiss to Diesel 10 as he approached him, making Diesel 10 blush even deeper with a shy smile; Thomas raised an eyebrow as when saw Diesel 10's expression. After Diesel's little tease, Diesel 10 began trying to come up with things to do that would make the day seem shorter. He decided to help Percy with his work for the day as Percy usually had lots of hard work to do and hard work would make the time fly by, not to mention that he enjoyed the company of the little green tank engine. He was about to set off to find Percy when he heard a familiar whistle.

Percy puffed up next to Diesel 10 and asked, "Have you seen Thomas anywhere?"

"He and Diesel just left, I think they've got a train to take to the docks." Diesel 10 replied, a little surprised that Percy coincidently showed up just before he was about to leave to go find him.

"Fiddlesticks!" Percy grumbled, "I was going to ask Thomas to help me with my work today as I've got more work than usual, no thanks to one of Charlie's pranks backfiring and putting Stanley in the Steamworks for the next day or so."

"I'd be happy to help you, Percy." Diesel 10 smiled, much to Percy's surprise.

"Really? Thanks! I guess I'm just surprised you want to help me." Percy said as they began to leave the Ironworks.

"I just thought it would take my mind off, well, let's just say I'm looking forward to something that'll happen tonight and I really want time to fly by, plus I actually like hanging out with you." Diesel 10 replied, blushing slightly at the thought of himself and Diesel alone together in the back shed.

"Well let's get to Knapford then!" Percy's smile widened, he was proud of the fact that he was one of the only steam engines that Diesel 10 had as friends.

Just as Diesel 10 has suspected, working hard with Percy made time seem to go faster and also somewhat took his mind off of Diesel, except for when he saw him around while working with Percy. Percy thought it was odd that Diesel 10 blushed whenever Diesel was nearby, but decided to just shrug it off as something he wasn't ready to know about yet. The sun was setting as Diesel 10 said goodbye to Percy and headed back to the Dieselworks. It was just starting to get dark when he got there and by the time that Den and Dart finished giving him their status report of what went on at the Dieselworks during that day, Diesel 10 noticed the moon beginning to rise and stars starting to dot the sky. He was idling on the ledge in front of the elevating turntable, looking out at the yard in front of the main shed when he barely saw Diesel heading towards the back shed. Diesel 10 smiled to himself and blushed slightly in anticipation as he slowly made his way to the back shed.

He stopped in front of the back shed, looking pleasantly surprised as it seemed that Diesel had brought some old lanterns to create a romantic ambience, which it did. Diesel was backing up slowly into a safety buffer, the glow from the lanterns illuminating his form from within. He coyly avoided Diesel 10's stare but the look in his eyes said that he wanted Diesel 10 to do whatever dirty thing he wanted to him. Diesel 10 smirked at Diesel playing hard-to-get and pulled forward into the dimly lit shed. Diesel still tried to keep playing hard-to-get but it kept getting more difficult, especially as he felt Diesel 10 push him back, pinning him against the safety buffers.

Diesel 10 jerked Diesel's coupling chain with his claw before coupling them together and roughly pushed his buffers against Diesel's, which made Diesel instantly forget about his initial strategy of playing hard-to-get. Diesel locked stares with Diesel 10, his eyes glossy and dark with lust. After a moment of intense eye contact between them, Diesel 10 caressed Diesel's side with his claw before pulling him into a tender kiss. Diesel moaned low as he responded passionately, running his tongue along Diesel 10's lips as a request to deepen the kiss. Both of them moaned into the kiss as their tongues met in a playful dance. For a while, the two engines were entwined in an intensely passionate make out session that left both of their undercarriages aching hard with desire.

Diesel 10 broke away from the kiss for a moment to close and lock the shed doors and Diesel moaned breathlessly, "I want you….so much…."

Diesel felt like his wheels couldn't hold him anymore and trembled with lust as Diesel 10 softly kissed him before caressing his roof. Both of them were so turned on that their undercarriages had become uncomfortably stiff.

"I need you….right now…." Diesel 10 whispered before he grasped Diesel's coupling chain with his claw and spun him around, making it so that Diesel was now facing the safety buffers.

Diesel gasped at this, and his gasp turned into a lustful whimper as he felt Diesel 10 press him against the safety buffers and sensually kiss his back cab. Diesel kept whimpering as this continued, his level of lust was getting unbearable, he was so ready to feel his love's erection sink into the hole in his undercarriage behind his own throbbing erection. Finally, Diesel 10's lust for Diesel overcame his desire to continue with his sexy teasing. He arranged them in a way where Diesel was slightly tilted at an angle to give him better access to his undercarriage and his own buffers rested on top of Diesel's back buffers. Diesel 10 finally let himself slide into Diesel, making them both moan and shudder with pleasure, Diesel especially because he felt Diesel 10's erection briefly rub against his perineum as he fully entered him. Diesel 10 began thrusting into Diesel at a slow and steady rhythm, moaning quietly with each thrust.

Diesel tried to contain himself but he just couldn't stop moaning and groaning as Diesel 10 pleasured him, he began grinding himself against Diesel 10's thrusts, trying to increase the friction. Diesel 10 cursed low at the increased friction, the pleasure was already start to build sooner than he expected as his thrusts became faster and rougher, pushing Diesel firmly against the safety buffers. Diesel sighed lustfully as he could feel precum begin to form on the tip of his erection and a tingling hot pressure as his orgasm began to build. Diesel 10 could tell that he was close to pushing Diesel over the edge, so he thrusted harder and deeper while he moaned breathlessly. Diesel began seeing stars and could tell that he was only a few thrusts away from his release, so he focused on Diesel 10 moving in the just the right way inside of him and that, combined with his lover moaning with pleasure as he pleased him, finally made the pleasure mount and pushed him over the edge. Diesel moaned loudly in gratification as he came, soaking his undercarriage and the tracks beneath him with his fluids as he felt the climax radiating through his undercarriage in intensely pleasurable waves, making him grind erratically against Diesel 10's thrusts.

Diesel's orgasm sent Diesel 10 over the edge, he could feel Diesel's hole constrict around him, milking his erection firmly. Diesel 10 growled deeply as he came inside Diesel with a final deep thrust, the powerful climax made him shudder in ecstasy. This made Diesel whimper as the feeling of his lover releasing his fluids inside him only seemed to intensify the afterglow of his orgasm. Diesel 10 was breathing heavy as he waited for climax to fade and the afterglow of the orgasm to dull the raw pleasure before pulling out of Diesel, as he realized that moving was almost impossible due to the waves of pleasure that had overwhelmed him. After a few moments, he dismounted from Diesel and nuzzled his back cab slightly before he went on the track next to Diesel, who was still being affected by the blissful afterglow of his climax. Diesel 10 gently caressed Diesel's roof and they looked at each other sideways, blushing deeply and smiling softly.

Diesel felt very lucky that he was with Diesel 10 as he seemed to be much more understanding of his devious ways than most other engines and Diesel 10 was simply glad that at least there were some engines weren't so blindly afraid of him that they didn't even dare to ask for his help if they needed it. Diesel was one of the few who was not only brave enough to befriend him but genuinely liked him for who he really was regardless of what common rumors described him to be. Both of them weren't open about their relationship to most other engines for fear of judgement and ridicule but that didn't mean their love for each other wasn't real.


	6. D10 x Thomas

One day, Thomas was working in the shunting yards and he was very surprised to see that at the same time that Diesel was supposed to be starting his shift, Diesel 10 came into the yard.

Thomas raised an eyebrow and questioned, "What are you doing here, Diesel 10? Diesel is supposed to be here and he's late!"

Diesel 10 looked away pointedly and replied, "I'm doing Diesel's job today because I kinda lost a bet to him…."

Thomas chuckled briefly and responded, "What?! Alright then, I guess. Do you know what you're doing?"

Diesel 10 rolled his eyes and told him, "Probably not but that's never stopped me before!"

Then Diesel 10 went off to do Diesel's work and Thomas just sighed in exasperation, hoping that this day wouldn't be a complete disaster.

Later that day, things had become quite hectic in the shunting yard and all of the stress was getting to Thomas. He and Diesel had always had their own unspoken way of organizing the yard together that was fairly efficient but it soon became clear that he and Diesel 10 had very different ideas of how to organize the yard. They kept arguing over which trains went where and what to do with any rolling stock that wasn't currently being used but all their bickering solved nothing and only made things worse.

They both ended up deciding to do their own thing at separate ends of the yard but when Thomas decided that it was about time that he put the express coaches within easy reach since Gordon would be taking the express soon, he couldn't find them and realized that Diesel 10 might know where to find them, so he reluctantly went over to ask him about it.

Thomas pulled up in front of Diesel 10 and asked irritably, "What did you do with the express coaches?"

Diesel 10 raised an eyebrow and gestured to them with his claw, "They're over there, on that siding that's closest to Knapford station."

Thomas rolled his eyes and snapped, "Why on Sodor are they over there?!"

Diesel 10 looked at Thomas as if he was stupid and replied, "Because it just makes the most sense for the express coaches to be within view of the station that they always depart from!"

Thomas scoffed and countered, "No, it makes more sense for them to be kept out of the way until they're needed since they take up so much space! You're driving me crazy with your ridiculous way of doing things!"

Thomas and Diesel 10 stared each other down, both of them unsure of what to think since the atmosphere between them somehow seemed to be shifting from one of annoyed exasperation to one of cheeky flirtatiousness. The stubborn scowls on their faces simultaneously turned into playful smirks and they both moved closer to one another until they were buffer to buffer.

"Crazy enough to do what?" Diesel 10 taunted seductively.

Before either of them consciously understood what was happening, their lips quickly met in a intensely passionate kiss. Diesel 10 roughly pulled Thomas closer and coupled their chains together, making Thomas gasp in delight which gave Diesel 10 the opportunity to deepen the kiss even more by intertwining their tongues. Both of them moaned into each other's mouths as they continued making out in the middle of the shunting yard.

Thomas blushed deeply as he realized how much the kiss was turning him on and apparently Diesel 10 was feeling the same way, "Maybe we should….find a shed…." He whispered between kisses, firmly pushing their buffers together even more.

Thomas responded by simply pulling Diesel 10 backwards towards the nearest shed without breaking their kiss. When he finally felt his backend hit the buffers within the nearest shed, he kissed Diesel 10 harder, whimpering slightly as Diesel 10 briefly broke the kiss to close and lock the shed doors. As soon as that was done, Thomas swiftly pulled him back into their kiss which pleasantly surprised Diesel 10 and he responded by pinning Thomas against the buffers; their kiss turning even more lustful since they knew nobody could catch them in the heat of passion. Every caress of Diesel 10's claw on his body only added to Thomas' arousal, he was seriously close to just begging Diesel 10 to have his way with him already.

They had to break their kiss in order to breathe and Thomas couldn't stop himself from begging due to his burning desire, "I need you so bad….I can't wait much longer…."

Just knowing how much he was turning on Thomas overwhelmed Diesel 10 with such lust that he couldn't hold himself back as much as he'd love to hear Thomas continue to beg for him, so he turned Thomas around, pinned him against the buffers and mounted him in one quick move. Thomas was surprised by the sudden movement but his gasp instantly turned into a breathless moan as he realized that he wouldn't have to wait very long at all to get what he wanted.

Just before Diesel 10 entered Thomas, he murmured provocatively, "You ready for this, puffball?"

Thomas was too turned on to speak or even think coherently, so he responded by attempting to buck his backend upwards onto Diesel 10's erection. Diesel 10 smirked at this and not wanting to make Thomas wait any longer, he entered him with a deep and powerful thrust. Thomas cried out and cursed in utter bliss, unable to hold back his impassioned moans as he was even more turned on by Diesel 10 growling animalistically as he thrusted hard and fast. Knowing that Thomas was completely helpless at controlling his expressions of pleasure from his movements only motivated Diesel 10 to please him even more, so he thrusted deeper, stimulating the sweet spot inside Thomas, making him shamelessly wail in obscene delight as he could feel the pressure begin to build in his undercarriage.

Their moans grew in volume and intensity as Diesel 10 continued to thrust as hard as he could against that spot and Thomas bucked against his thrusts. Diesel 10 could tell Thomas was close to climaxing once his grinding became erratic, his moans got increasingly strained and frantic and he started begging for him not to stop. Despite that he was getting close himself, he still managed to maintain his vigorous rhythm, determined to give Thomas the best orgasm he'd ever had in his life and just a few well-placed caresses of his claw on his body was all Thomas needed to reach his peak.

Thomas screamed in ecstasy as he came hard and shuddered in euphoria as he felt Diesel 10 release inside him with a gratified moan. They were still both panting as they waited for their intense afterglows to fade before moving at all but eventually Diesel 10 dismounted and turned Thomas around again, pulling him into a gentle kiss. Once they broke the kiss, they nuzzled each other with satisfied smiles.

Thomas couldn't believe what had just happened between them and even though he was glad it did and he didn't regret it at all, he wanted to make sure that their dynamic would stay like this and they wouldn't ever go back to being enemies; apparently Diesel 10 also felt the same way.

"I'm sorry for everything that's happened between us…." Diesel 10 said softly, blushing slightly.

"I'm sorry too, I just want to move on from our rivalry because I don't want us to ever be enemies again, quite the opposite actually…." Thomas replied with a relieved smile as he pressed their buffers together.

"I feel the same way, I'd much rather be your boyfriend than your enemy…." Diesel 10 trailed off, blushing deeply.

Thomas simply grinned and showed his approval of this by kissing him tenderly.

As much as they'd prefered to stay in that shed for the rest of the day, they still had work to do. Needless to say, they worked together much better after not only having a much needed physical release but also changing their dynamic from one of hate and spite to one of love and understanding.

The first thing that had to be done was to shunt Gordon's coaches especially since they were most likely late at doing that by now and as it turned out, Spencer was also visiting and he needed his coaches too. Thomas brought Gordon's coaches and Diesel 10 brought Spencer's coaches and Gordon scolded both of them for being late, "Thomas, what on Sodor took you so long!?"

Diesel 10 smirked and told Gordon off, "Take it easy on Thomas, Gordon; unless you'd rather work in the shunting yard since you seem to think you'd do a better job than Thomas does at it."

Thomas laughed at the thought but Gordon was extremely surprised to see Diesel 10 working with Thomas in the shunting yard, "Diesel 10, since when do you work here?"

Diesel 10 chuckled, "Since I lost a bet to Diesel."

Spencer raised an eyebrow, "Seriously? You lost a bet?"

Diesel 10 laughed and said bluntly, "Hey, it shouldn't be that surprising since it's pretty obvious that I'm a hot mess!"

"Emphasis on the hot part…." Thomas giggled cheekily, winking flirtatiously at Diesel 10 which made the warship blush deeply with a shy smile.

Gordon and Spencer looked both shocked and disgusted though and before either of them could ask Thomas what he meant by that, unsure if they even wanted to know, Thomas and Diesel 10 quickly went back to the shunting yard together. It turned out that this day hadn't become the huge disaster that Thomas thought it would've been.


	7. D10 x Harvey

It was almost summer on the island of Sodor which meant that everyone was getting Sodor ready for all the incoming tourists, including Harvey and Diesel 10 who had been assigned to do some cleaning up around the island together. Harvey had mixed feelings about this since he had a crush on Diesel 10 and while he loved spending time with him, he was almost sure that he didn't have a chance at being more than just friends with his crush, mostly due to his own shyness. Harvey also didn't think he was good enough for someone like Diesel 10, he admired him so much for his self confidence and inner strength even if these traits sometimes caused Diesel 10 to drag him into some crazy situations. He told himself to try to be more like Diesel 10 and just ask him out already since they had to spend the day together anyway but as usual, he held himself back.

Once the work day was over, he and Diesel 10 headed to Knapford yards to attend the summer solstice party which was always held every year at around this time. Some engines were playing 7 minutes in Heaven which was a game where the names of two engines were drawn from a hat and the two engines picked were locked in a shed where they had 7 minutes to have some 'fun' together. Harvey decided to just join the game because he thought it might get his mind off of his crush but as it turned out, Diesel 10 and some of the other diesels decided to join the game too. Harvey then realized that he might have a chance to perhaps get a kiss from his crush if their names were drawn at the same time but he didn't want to get his hopes up. Lucky for him though, the names of him and crush were the last ones to be drawn.

Harvey was trembling from both nervousness and excitement as he and Diesel 10 were locked in the shed together, he knew that this would be the perfect time for him to tell Diesel 10 about how he truly felt about him and he promised himself to not let his anxiety get in his way. Both of them blushed deeply as they made eye contact and attempted to say something at the same time but Harvey told Diesel 10 to go first.

Diesel 10 pressed their buffers together and asked shyly, "Harvey, how do you feel about me?"

Harvey's eyes widened at the question and before he could overthink things too much, he just said what was on his mind, "To be completely honest, I've had a crush on you for years. I just look up to you so much because of how strong and confident you are-"

Harvey was cut off as Diesel 10 pulled him into a tender kiss, he couldn't believe this was happening at first but he kissed him back as passionately as he could.

As they broke the kiss, Harvey whispered, "Do you feel the same way about me?"

Diesel 10 smiled shyly and replied, "Yeah, I do. Whenever I'm with you, I feel like I'm normal and not some kind of outcast…."

Harvey raised an eyebrow, he was surprised that Diesel 10 had the same sort of insecurities as him since he seemed so confident in himself, "I never knew that you felt that way…."

Diesel 10 looked down, admitting that he was insecure about himself made him feel weak, "I guess I try to act like a strong and confident role model since I know lots of people look up to me, including you apparently…."

Knowing all this only made Harvey care about Diesel 10 even more and he tried to let him know that he was there for him, "Unusual engines like us have to stick together, right?"

Diesel 10 smiled softly and agreed, Harvey smiled back and felt brave enough to pull him into another kiss. They continued to make out with more and more passion until they were interrupted by the shed doors being opened, blushing deeply as everyone laughed and cheered. Neither of them wanted to break their embrace especially since both of them had gotten rather turned on from all their kissing. They decided to just cuddle each other until everyone left the area since it was getting rather late.

As soon as Harvey was sure that they were alone, he told Diesel 10 close and lock the shed doors once again. Diesel 10 did as he asked and Harvey grinned, it was as if all the years he'd been pining for Diesel 10 had led up to this night. Diesel 10 buffered up to Harvey once again and coupled their chains together before kissing him sensually. Harvey could only pull him closer as he kissed him back, unable to ignore the lustful ache in his undercarriage as Diesel 10 pinned him against the buffers.

Diesel 10 continued to kiss him deeply and passionately until their lips were sore and they were both out of breath, then he put his claw under Harvey's chin to make him look at him, smirking as he saw how desperate Harvey was to take things to the next level judging by the deep blush in his cheeks and his glossy eyes.

He quickly turned Harvey around and kissed his backend softly, then whispered that he didn't want him to suppress his sounds of pleasure even if he was embarrassed which made Harvey shudder in anticipation. Diesel 10 kept kissing his backend while his claw drifted closer and closer to his undercarriage, making Harvey whimper softly.

Harvey kept whimpering until Diesel 10 finally mounted him and gently thrust into him, inciting groans from both of them. Diesel 10 started thrusting at a steady and sensual pace which made Harvey moan deeply as the pleasure inside himself began to build. Diesel 10 was determined to maintain his slow rhythm, he really wanted to get Harvey to the point where he was in so much pleasure that he could no longer hide it even if he tried and he smirked to himself as Harvey finally started to shamelessly beg him to thrust faster, harder and deeper. Harvey's desperate desire was quickly fulfilled as Diesel 10 began thrusting wildly and intensely, refusing to stop until he pushed Harvey over the edge.

Harvey moaned loudly and uncontrollably until he climaxed with a gratified scream, unconsciously grinding his backend against his lover's thrusts as he rode out his orgasm. Seeing Harvey in such an intense state of pleasure pushed Diesel 10 over the edge, he came deep inside Harvey with a satisfied growl. Harvey whimpered as the raw pleasure began to fade, he could now think clearly again but his nerves still felt sensitive and tingly, he let out shaky sigh of relief as Diesel 10 caressed him softly to try and calm him.

Since this seemed to be working, Diesel 10 pulled out of him and turned him around again before continuing to caress him affectionately. Harvey smiled and cuddled against Diesel 10, suddenly he felt too tired to do anything else but fall asleep in his love's embrace. Before he fell asleep though, he made sure to kiss his new boyfriend and tell him that he loved him.


	8. D10 x Frankie

Diesel 10 and Thomas were headed to the mainland together as they had a big delivery of scrap to take to the Steelworks. Thomas was rambling on about all the chaos that went on during his first visit at the Steelworks, seemingly excited to introduce the Steelworks crew to another one of his friends from Sodor and Diesel 10 just smirked at his enthusiasm, trying not let his generally cynical attitude towards everything dull the little tank engine's optimism. Soon enough, the two came upon the gates of the Steelworks and Hurricane came to greet them before he yelled for Frankie to let her know that Thomas and a friend of his had just arrived. Thomas and Diesel 10 followed Hurricane to the entrance of the main building while Frankie waited for them there along with the experimental trio.

Frankie was happy to see Thomas again, "It's so nice to see my favorite little tank engine again! Why don't you introduce us to your friend here?"

"This is Diesel 10, he's the boss of the Dieselworks in Vicarstown." Thomas smiled.

All of them were intrigued, the experimental engines especially since they hoped to visit Sodor at some point.

"You three," Frankie said sternly to the experimental engines, "Take care of the trains that these two have brought us and Hurricane, go with them and make sure they get it done. I'm going to stay here and catch up with Thomas and get to know his friend too."

Diesel 10 intently watched Frankie as she ordered everyone around at the Steelworks. What a woman she was, he thought to himself. Thomas and Frankie were soon chatting about little things and then Frankie wanted to find out more things about Diesel 10. Suddenly the usually confident Diesel 10 wasn't so sure of himself anymore as he struggled to say the right thing to Frankie.

Thomas giggled at this, it was obvious to him that Diesel 10 was attracted to Frankie and he tried to be a wingman to him, "Diesel 10 is always looking out for the diesels on Sodor, he's even taken the Steamworks hostage before to try and get the Dieselworks fixed."

Frankie raised an eyebrow, looking impressed and intrigued. Diesel 10 felt stupid for not being able to maintain his confidence around Frankie, blushing as he and Frankie briefly made eye contact.

Frankie smiled at him to his surprise and expressed interest in Diesel 10's deviousness for good reasons, since she and Hurricane got themselves into a similar situation when they held Thomas hostage at the Steelworks, "Sounds very fun and interesting to me, I'm also devious for good causes."

Diesel 10 smiled back at her and tried to brag even more about his various antics, "Well if you think that sounds fun, you'll be interested to know that I also stole Christmas decorations from Tidmouth sheds because I thought the diesels weren't going to be getting any."

Thomas giggled and added, "But it turns out maybe you just needed to have a little more optimism and faith in Sir Topham Hatt, you should've seen your face when Paxton came along with that truck of decorations!"

Diesel 10 rolled his eyes at Thomas while Frankie laughed at this story, making Diesel 10 blush slightly as he hoped to impress her like this.

"Why don't you two stay awhile, I'm sure the others here would be interested in hearing some more tales from Sodor." Frankie smiled as Hurricane and the experimental trio came toward them.

So Thomas and Diesel 10 agreed to hang out at the Steelworks for a few more hours, telling the Steelworks crew all about their various adventures on Sodor. Thomas told them about some things that had happened on his branchline and Diesel 10 talked about some things he'd seen while clearing trackside debris and both of them told the story of how they worked together to save the new Sodor airport. It was just before sunset when Thomas and Diesel 10 were about to leave but Frankie stopped them and asked Diesel 10 if he wanted to stay the night there. Perhaps a little too eagerly, Diesel 10 said he would. While Thomas normally would've been a bit alarmed by this question given what happened to him during his first visit here, he knew that Diesel 10 could defend himself better than he could if something happened plus he didn't want to get in the way of Diesel 10 possibly getting a girlfriend.

Once Thomas had left, Frankie asked Diesel 10 to tell more stories about things that had happened on Sodor and the experimental engines also really wanted to hear more about Sodor, so they all gathered around Diesel 10 as he told them all of the crazy things that had happened to the diesels of Sodor. Frankie intently watched Diesel 10 as he told these stories, it was nice hearing about the diesels of Sodor especially since she was the only diesel at the Steelworks. Although it wasn't just Diesel 10's stories that Frankie was curious about, she was also curious about if Diesel 10 was single or not since she found him to be quite charming and handsome, she'd definitely make him hers if he was single.

It was now getting rather late, so everyone decided to head back to their sheds to go to sleep except for Diesel 10 and Frankie who stayed in the entrance of the main building where they continued to chat. Diesel 10's attraction to Frankie had only grown since Thomas left, though he tried not to show it and keep up his confident attitude. Frankie wasn't stupid however and could see that Diesel 10 was quite taken with her, as much as he tried to hide it.

She was still curious about his relationship status and for that matter, what his social standing on Sodor was like but she tried to bring it up as covertly as possible, "I must say you are very charming, you must be a real stud back on Sodor!"

Diesel 10 blushed very deeply at her compliment and replied, "Actually, I'd say I'm the most feared engine on Sodor and despite the fact that I'm the boss of the Dieselworks, even most of the diesels fear me. Most engines avoid me at best and at worst, they spread rumors accusing me of being some kind of monster."

Frankie raised an eyebrow, "Really? You don't seem like a monster to me, far from it actually."

Diesel 10 looked away in shame, "Well I admit that I do have a bit of a temper and that can cause me to be rather devious at times but it makes forming genuine friendships really hard for me. Most of the time, Thomas and I are actually more like frenemies than anything else."

Frankie smiled sympathetically at him, "I know exactly what that's like. You don't deserve all that bad treatment, you deserve friends and perhaps a special someone just like everyone else, especially since you seem to do everything you can to make sure the Sudrian diesels are taken care of."

Diesel 10 smiled back at her, "I don't have many friends, let alone a partner. I really appreciate your company though…."

Frankie was delighted to hear that he was single and tried to hint to him that she could tell he was attracted to her, "I appreciate your company too, actually I don't think appreciate would be a strong enough word to describe how much I like you and I think you feel the same way."

Diesel 10's eyes widened at what she just said, "Really?! How could you tell….?"

Frankie grinned widely, "It was so obvious as soon as we met, you being both adorably shy and charmingly boastful at the same time was the big giveaway!"

Diesel 10 blushed and looked at her with hope in his eyes, "Do you feel the same way about me?"

Frankie giggled and moved to face him, "Does this answer your question?"

Then she passionately kissed him on the lips, coupling herself to him and pulling him as close as she could. Diesel 10 was pleasantly surprised by her kiss, feeling lucky that she returned his feelings as he kissed her back. Frankie kissed him more intensely, he kissed her back so well that she was getting turned on much quicker than she expected. Both of them moaned softly into the kiss as their tongues met in a playful dance, Diesel 10 rested his claw on top of Frankie as he felt his arousal grow rapidly. Frankie then began to push Diesel 10 backwards without breaking their kiss, heading towards the most secluded sidings that were behind the main building of the Steelworks. Diesel 10 noticed how quickly the situation was escalating but didn't try to fight it, his attraction to Frankie was just too strong.

Frankie pushed Diesel 10 into one of the sidings and pinned him against the buffers as she kissed him harder, making Diesel 10 moan into the kiss as he pulled her even closer. They continued to make out with intense passion for several minutes until Frankie suddenly broke away to beg him to turn her around with his claw because she desperately wanted to feel him inside herself. Diesel 10 didn't have to be told twice since he was becoming overwhelmed with lust too, so he spun her around and was about to mount her only for her to pull forward slightly.

He was about to ask what the deal was but she quickly told him, "I want to ride you..please..I want to take the lead in this…."

Diesel 10 was slightly surprised but was completely fine with it and got himself positioned in a way that she could thrust herself down onto him whenever she was ready. As soon as she knew that he was ready for her to ride him, she swiftly stuck her backend up and let him slide into her with a single deep thrust downward, inciting loud moans of pleasure from both of them.

Then she began riding him, setting a quick and desperate pace as she shamelessly groaned at the powerful stimulation that was quickly consuming her which was only fueled by him moaning lustfully at her every movement. He was so overcome with his own pleasure that he didn't he realize that his body was subconsciously jerking and bucking to meet her movements which only caused her to ride him faster and harder.

Her moans were becoming increasingly strained and frantic and hearing him incoherently beg her not to stop pushed her over the edge, she tightened around him and whimpered uncontrollably as she rode out her climax. The feeling of her reaching her peak while still erratically thrusting onto his throbbing erection instantly made him release himself inside her with a deep growl and he could only groan as he waited for the climax to fade enough for him to think clearly.

Frankie finally calmed down enough to pull herself off of him and as soon as he had turned her back around to face him, she cuddled against him and kissed his cheek, seeing the adorable blush on his face when she did so filled her with so much pride. Diesel 10 smiled shy as he wrapped his claw around her, having sex with her had been an even better experience than he expected and he kissed her tenderly before they fell asleep together on that siding.

The next morning, Thomas had come back to make sure that Frankie wasn't holding Diesel 10 hostage like she did to him and he could tell just by the look on Diesel 10's face that he had indeed found himself a girlfriend. On the way home, he couldn't pass up the chance to tease Diesel 10 a bit since he always loved teasing the big engines in his life but it didn't affect Diesel 10 as much as it normally would've, apparently he was too lovestruck to be bothered by his antics at least for now.


	9. D10 x Henry

All the engines on Sodor were very excited because another Great Railway Show was going to be held on the mainland soon and it seemed like everyone wanted to participate or get involved with it in some way. Henry had mixed feelings about it though, Sir Topham Hatt had asked him to compete in the strength competition just like he did last time and as much as he wanted to redeem himself by not coming in last place once again, he still felt like he wasn't good enough to even be involved in the show at all. He feared that the outcome would be the same as it was last time or perhaps worse, though there couldn't be much worse than coming in last place, he just didn't want to let Sodor down again.

He talked to Percy about his worries and Percy suggested, "You should ask Diesel 10 to help you prepare for the competition!"

Henry's eyes widened at the suggestion, "I'm not sure about that idea, I don't know how he'll help me…."

Percy smiled, "Nonsense! Diesel 10 is always encouraging me to do things that I normally wouldn't have the confidence to even attempt! I'm going to go ask him to help you right now!"

Then Percy left for the Dieselworks and Henry reluctantly followed, hoping he could convince Percy to not go through with this idea.

Once they reached the Dieselworks though, Henry realized that his attempts at trying to stop Percy from doing this were futile and he just looked down in defeat as Percy proposed his idea to Diesel 10. Much to Henry's surprise though, Diesel 10 agreed to help him starting the next day.

During the following week, Diesel 10 helped Henry in not only improving his strength but also in boosting his self confidence. As the week went on, Henry began to realize that he had developed a crush on Diesel 10. He truly didn't know what to do besides spending even more time with him, so instead of going back to his shed at the end of the day, he continued to hang out with Diesel 10.

While they stood face to face admiring the sunset, Henry smiled and said, "Thanks for all the help you've given me, Diesel 10. It means the world to me that someone like you would help someone like me."

Diesel 10 smiled back and replied, "It was nothing….but what do you mean? Do you feel inferior to me or something?"

Henry looked down and nodded slightly, "Yeah, I know I shouldn't but it's just that I feel so stupid for being such a coward all these years just because of the crash with the Flying Kipper and all my various health issues. I should've listened to Gordon and James when they told me to not let that stuff affect me so much, maybe I'd be strong and confident like them and you instead of the shell of my former self that I am now…."

Diesel 10 looked at him with concern and said firmly, "Don't think like that, Henry! Gordon and James were wrong to tell you that. You've been through alot, so it's perfectly understandable to be the way you are now. It's not that you should invalidate your past trauma by ignoring it, you just need to deal with it in a healthy way. You are most certainly not inferior and you deserve just as much love and respect as anyone else."

Henry smiled heartfelt and replied, "Do you really mean that?"

Diesel 10 patted him with his claw and said, "Of course I do! To be completely honest, I never understood why you used to hang out with Gordon and James all the time since they always bullied you. Those two aren't good role models for you or anyone, you can be strong and confident without being as vain and arrogant as they are. I'd take the way you are now than the you that tried to be just like Gordon and James any day."

Henry couldn't hide his grin and replied while blushing slightly, "Thanks; I wish I could express how much I appreciate how kind you've been to me. I was wondering though, can I share my honest thoughts since you shared yours?"

Diesel 10 smiled heartfelt and responded, "Go right ahead, I'd love to hear it."

Henry took a deep breath as he consciously ignored his worries about telling Diesel 10 about his feelings for him, then he said while blushing intensely, "This is probably going to sound crazy but I really like you but not just as friends…."

Diesel 10 blushed deeply as he understood what Henry was trying to say, he wanted to take a moment to sort out his thoughts before responding. He did find Henry to be adorable and he cared deeply about his wellbeing, not to mention that he was one of the few big engines on the island without a ridiculous ego that he was still attracted to. Henry kept his eyes locked on the ground as he waited for Diesel 10's response with bright red cheeks but was pleasantly surprised when he felt Diesel 10's lips against his own.

Henry moaned low in relief as he replied to the kiss with passion, he pushed their buffers together and intertwined their coupling chains. Diesel 10 continued to kiss Henry as deeply as he could, he wanted Henry to know that he was loved and that he should love himself. Henry was so overwhelmed with positive emotions, it was as if the butterflies in his boiler had spread to the rest of his body, including his undercarriage. Diesel 10 was feeling the same way and tried to convey this by kissing him even more intensely while sensually caressing Henry as much as he could.

Henry responded by slowly moving backwards towards the nearest shed without breaking their kiss, letting Diesel 10 pin him against the buffers in the shed as he surrendered himself to his lustful desires. Diesel 10 broke the kiss briefly in order to close and lock the shed doors before turning his attention back to Henry. Diesel 10 smirked as he saw that Henry was biting his lip in arousal and his cheeks were as red as James' paintwork as he looked back at him with dark and glossy eyes.

Diesel 10 kissed him softly for a moment before saying, "I want you..."

"I want you too..." Henry replied with a lustful tone.

Diesel 10 pulled Henry close and asked with a dirty grin, "You wanna do it...?"

"Yes; please!" Henry replied with a soft moan.

Diesel 10 kissed him hard for a few moments before turning Henry around and kissing his tender. Henry couldn't believe how turned on he was as Diesel 10 continued kissing his tender, wanting to hear Henry shamelessly beg for him. Henry couldn't take it anymore and started incoherently begging Diesel 10 to take things to the next level. Diesel 10 bit his lip in lust, hearing Henry beg was so hot to him, especially since Henry didn't stop begging desperately for him.

Diesel 10 was overwhelmed with lust by this and mounted Henry, then gently thrust into him. Both of them moaned as Diesel 10 started out by thrusting slow and deep. Henry then managed to beg his lover to thrust harder and faster, which Diesel 10 happily did. Henry groaned and bucked against Diesel 10's thrusts, making Diesel 10 moan loudly as he could feel the pleasure begin to build.

Henry praised Diesel 10, "You're SO good at this...!"

Diesel 10 grinned dirty and growled as he thrusted even harder, "Damn right I am..."

Henry couldn't hold back his moans and whimpers, which turned on Diesel 10 beyond belief and so he thrust against a certain spot within him that made Henry almost scream in pleasure. Henry begged him not to stop, shuddering as he tried to hold back his orgasm. Diesel 10 growled deeply as he thrusted as hard as he could, he knew that Henry was extremely close to climaxing and that he wasn't going to be able to hold himself back much longer either.

Henry couldn't hold back anymore and writhed wildly as he came hard with a shameless scream of lover's name. Diesel 10 was pushed over the edge at Henry's display of pleasure, moaning loudly and intensely as he released himself.

Henry whimpered and panted as he recovered from his powerful orgasm, he was startled as Diesel 10 dismounted and turned him around once again but quickly relaxed in his lover's embrace, feeling very satisfied and very happy. Diesel 10 smiled softly as Henry cuddled into him, he hugged him as much as he could with his claw and whispered that he loved him. He could only hope that Henry loved himself as much as he loved him.


	10. D10 x Paxton

Paxton may not be one of the smartest engines on Sodor but he makes up for that by being kind to everyone, even to those that most would say don't deserve it. He had many friends because of his kind nature but he'd never been more than just friends with someone before, mostly because everyone thought of him as cute and nothing beyond that, and he had to admit that he wished he had a special someone.

Unknown to him however, Diesel 10 who was not just his boss but a good friend of his, had feelings for him since Paxton was one of the only engines who was always kind to him even if he could be a jerk sometimes, plus he found Paxton's cuteness to be attractive.

Diesel 10 knew that he'd probably have to reveal his feelings to Paxton in the most blunt and simple terms since he doubted Paxton would be able to pick up on subtle clues that he had a crush on him, so he planned on taking Paxton on a fake 'mission', similar to the incident when he took Paxton with him to help him in stealing the Christmas decorations from Tidmouth sheds, in order to get the two of them alone together.

One evening just before sunset, Diesel 10 came up to Paxton in the Dieselworks yard and said sternly, "Paxton, let's just say I need your help with….something; so come with me."

Paxton raised an eyebrow and questioned, "What, why? What do you need me for, especially at this hour?"

Diesel 10 quickly dismissed his concerns, "I'll explain later. Now come with me like I ordered you to."

Paxton was still confused but followed Diesel 10 anyway, hoping he wasn't going to get dragged into any of his crazy and occasionally devious antics. Diesel 10 decided to go to the rarely used track that overlooked the rescue center, they could watch the sunset together there as he told Paxton of his feelings for him. While Diesel 10 got himself situated in a way that they could face each other, Paxton asked about what they were doing there.

Diesel 10 took a deep breath and said while blushing slightly, "I know this is going to sound silly especially coming from someone like me, but I have a crush on someone…."

Paxton smiled encouragingly, "That's wonderful, I'm happy for you! Who is it?"

Diesel 10 smirked and replied, "Why don't I give you some hints and you can try to guess who it is!"

Paxton nodded, "That sounds fun, sure!"

Diesel 10 blushed deeper as he described his crush to his crush, "Well, he's one of the kindest and most adorable diesels I know and he's also one of the few engines that stands up for me even when I don't really deserve it…."

Paxton was surprised to hear that Diesel 10's crush was male, he never would've guessed that he was anything other than straight but he still looked confused, not quite understanding that Diesel 10 was talking about him.

Diesel 10 then decided give the most straight-forward hint he could think of, "He's also green with yellow stripes and is standing right in front of me…."

Paxton grinned widely; he could hardly believe what he was hearing, he felt honored that Diesel 10 himself had a crush on him since he thought Diesel 10 could get someone much better than him but suddenly he couldn't stop thinking about how much he wanted his first kiss to be with Diesel 10.

Diesel 10 grinned back at him before pulling him into a gentle kiss. Paxton smiled into the kiss as he clumsily responded with a deep blush in his cheeks. After a few moments, Diesel 10 broke the kiss and was about ask how Paxton felt about all this when he was pulled into another kiss, Paxton didn't know what had come over him but all he wanted right now was to do all the things that couples did together.

Since Paxton clearly felt the same way about him, Diesel 10 kissed him back with intense passion, he found Paxton's eagerness both cute and arousing. Paxton couldn't get enough of the kissing, getting as close to Diesel 10 as he could while he let his instincts guide his body. Diesel 10 firmly pressed their buffers together and coupled their chains in response, he wasn't expecting to turn on Paxton so quickly and to this extent but he was just as turned on as Paxton, so he gently moved Paxton towards the closest siding.

Paxton felt his backend hit a set of buffers and moaned softly into the kiss as Diesel 10 kissed him harder. Every caress of Diesel 10's claw on his body only increased Paxton's arousal, he desperately begged for more in between kisses; Diesel 10 responded by turning him around and nuzzling his backend slightly. Paxton was more turned on than he'd ever been before and he trembled with lust as Diesel 10 gently mounted him.

Diesel 10 softly stroked Paxton's side with his claw as he slowly thrust into him and Paxton moaned shamelessly loud. Diesel 10 smirked at his reaction, he hadn't expected Paxton to want to do this so quickly and Paxton didn't even quite understand his own lust but obviously Diesel 10 had awakened a side to himself that he didn't even know existed until now. As Diesel 10 started thrusting at a steady pace, Paxton couldn't back his whimpers and he moaned for him to thrust deeper and faster.

Diesel 10 moaned as he did as Paxton wanted, doing his best to please him as much as possible. Paxton groaned in intense pleasure as Diesel 10 hit a certain spot within him that made him see stars and he begged him to keep thrusting against that spot, he knew that since he was a virgin, he wasn't going to last long especially if Diesel 10 kept pleasing him like this. Diesel 10 growled lustfully as he relentlessly thrusted against Paxton's sweet spot, just knowing how close he was to pushing Paxton over the edge turned him on beyond belief.

Paxton bit his lip and felt his eyes roll back as his climax began to overwhelm him, shuddering wildly and releasing himself with a relieved moan. Diesel 10 came hard and deep inside Paxton at the combination of seeing his lover in such pleasure and the feeling of his hole tightly constricting around his erection, groaning in bliss as he rode out his orgasm.

Neither of them moved for several minutes, panting as they recovered from their climaxes but eventually, Diesel 10 dismounted and turned Paxton around again. Paxton blushed intensely with a shy yet satisfied smile as he cuddled against his lover, Diesel 10 asked him if he wanted to head back to the Dieselworks but Paxton told him that he'd rather stay here for a bit longer because he just wanted to be alone with him. Diesel 10 smiled heartfelt and kissed Paxton's cheek, he was happy anywhere as long as they were together.


	11. D10 x Lady - Humanized

One day, Lady went to go see her fiance, Diesel 10. Everyone often accused him of many negative things such as not caring about anyone but himself to being a maniacal psycho. Lady knew these accusations couldn't be further from the truth and this couldn't be more evident than when she saw him that day. He was at his work desk, looking very stressed and overwhelmed.

This concerned her, so she came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders and greeted him kindly, "Hello sweetheart…."

He relaxed somewhat but only for a moment and he squeezed her hand, "Hello, my lady…."

He then went right back to doing whatever he was doing and she decided to just outright ask him what was going on.

"What's got you so worked up like this? You know high levels of stress aren't good for you." She said as she tilted his head to make him look at her.

He thought for a moment and sighed before responding, "Well there's just so much to do lately! Philip and Paxton have that bakesale for their soccer team which I have to tell Splodge about since they've always been into baking for some reason, there's still issues going on with Norman's unexplained weakness and Sidney's extreme memory loss, so I really want to make sure both of them get the help they need, Arry and Bert have to bring their parole officers over to the house soon which means I have to make sure things are at least somewhat presentable here…."

He would have gone on but Lady really hated seeing him so worked up like this but at the same time, she appreciated how much he cared for everyone even if he sometimes didn't show it in a conventional way, so she silenced him with a soft kiss on the lips, "You need to calm down, you might be able to focus better on these issues after you relax a bit if you know what I mean…."

She smirked at him and his cheeks blushed a deep shade of red, he made an attempt at protesting this by going on about all the things on his to-do list but she was set on her goal of relaxing him in the best way that she knew how.

She led him into his bedroom and made him pin her against the wall before passionately kissing him on the mouth. He tried to not let himself give in to his lust but failed once she grabbed his buttcheeks, squeezing them and then moaning into his mouth as she slipped her tongue past his lips. She pushed her hands against his chest making him back up and collapse onto the bed with her straddling him as they continued to make out.

Little by little, she got both of them undressed until they were naked with the exception of their undergarments. Deciding to be a bit of a tease, Lady didn't let her love get naked before she did, so she took her time taking off her bra as grinded her hips against his, the feeling of his rock hard manhood against her panties making her become extremely aroused very quickly. She threw her bra away from the bed and put his hands on her naked breasts and his breathing became even more labored as he felt the soft skin of her breasts and her nipples between his fingers.

While he was so focused on her breasts, she got her panties off as well as his boxers without him even realizing it until he felt his throbbing erection make contact with her dripping arousal. She started grinding her hips against him like she had been doing before as she locked lips with him once again, both of them moaning into each others' mouths and feeling each other up with him giving special attention to her breasts and hips and her squeezing and rubbing his buttcheeks and muscles as much as she could.

Finally, she couldn't handle her own lust for him anymore and slowly let his erection slide into her, loving that he couldn't hold back a moan of pure pleasure as he tangled his hands in his hair. Then she began riding him firm and steady, making sure make herself appear as sexy as she could for him by sticking her entire backend up as much as she could and lowering her breasts down to his mouth as an offer to let him suck on them if he wanted to, an offer which he obviously couldn't refuse since he almost immediately began licking, sucking and biting on her nipples as she began to put some force behind her movements.

She began riding him harder and faster, making sure to moan and whimper as much as she could because she knew how much hearing her pleasure turned him on. He groaned in utter bliss as he continued to explore her breasts with his tongue and lips but gripped her hips to try and increase the force of her riding even more.

She smirked to herself as she saw all of his worries seemed to disappear as he let his lustful desire for her take control of his mind and thought that if he wanted to take control of this lovemaking session, she was totally fine with that, so she did something that she knew would bring out the alpha male within him. She moaned lustfully and nuzzled his neck as she rode him more intensely, then began biting his neck, starting out gently at first but eventually getting to the point of where his neck was getting covered in dark love bites.

He growled deeply as he felt his lust for her completely take over his mind and body and quickly flipped them over so that he was on top, cursing and moaning animalistically as he began to desperately thrust into her. She immediately groaned as she let him take control and wrapped her legs around his hips and waist, she knew that he really needed some kind of physical release and she did everything in her power to make sure that release was as powerful and fulfilling as possible. He buried his face in her neck as he thrusted as hard as he could while roughly kissing, licking and biting her neck just like she did to him. She whimpered as she forced his head further into her neck and reached one of her hands down to stroke her clit but he stopped her only to start rubbing her clit himself, he wanted her release to be all his doing which she was completely fine with her since she usually climaxed faster when it was him touching her there anyway.

She gently pulled on his shoulder-length golden hair with one hand and squeezed his buttcheeks with the other hand, moaning almost uncontrollably as she neared her climax as he relentlessly thrusted in her, he was definitely unable to control his moaning at that point and was extremely close to his release. She knew that she was only a few moments from her climax and since she wanted both of them to orgasm at the same time, she did something that she knew that would make him release almost instantly. That something was taking her middle finger, pushing it between his tight buttcheeks and massaging the sweet spot within him while using her other hand to squeeze his balls and unsurprisingly, it pushed him over the edge.

His eyes rolled back and he moaned in pure ecstasy as he erratically thrusted into her hard and intensely while unconsciously massaging her clit in just the right way, making her climax just as he released his load into her. Both of them moaned wildly as they rode out their intensely powerful orgasms, shuddering deeply and gripping onto each other desperately as they waited for the climax to fade.

Finally, euphoric afterglows overtook them and he pulled out of her, flopping next to her on the bed before cuddling next to her and laying his head on her chest. Both of them didn't say anything for a few moments as they tried to steady their breathing but just before she was about to ask him if this little lovemaking session helped him reset his racing mind, she noticed that he was already sleeping peacefully on her chest and she just smiled lovingly at him as she cuddled him closer.


	12. D10 x Percy - Humanized

It was Christmas morning on the island of Sodor and the steam team were spending the holiday together at their house in Tidmouth. Even though Percy was happy to spend time with his fellow steam team members during the holiday season since he has been friends with them for such a long time, he never felt that he could really be himself with them. Percy would much rather be spending this magical time of year with his secret boyfriend, Diesel 10 along with the other diesels since they never judged him like the steam team did but it was hard to sneak away from the steam team for very long, so he usually didn't get to spend as much time with Diesel 10 as he would've liked to.

After Christmas dinner though, Percy was able to make his way to the house of the diesels in Vicarstown and the diesels were happy to see that he managed to come visit them on such a holiday. Diesel 10 was overjoyed to see his boyfriend again, he immediately pulled Percy under the mistletoe and kissed him passionately. Percy was surprised but kissed him back just as deeply, he had really missed him. All the other diesels thought they were the cutest couple ever and quickly took some pictures of them before they broke the kiss, blushing deeply at all the attention.

Diesel 10, Percy and the rest of the diesels then spent some time together, they gathered around the Christmas tree and reminisced about the past year. As the evening went on however, Percy began to wonder if Diesel 10 had a Christmas present for him but finally his curiosity got the better of him and he quietly asked his boyfriend about it. Diesel 10 smirked to himself and told Percy to come with him, Percy was confused but followed him anyway. The other diesels asked where the couple were going and Diesel 10 simply told them that he was going to give his Christmas present to Percy. The other diesels smirked at this, many of them took it as a sexual innuendo after their display of passion under the mistletoe. Diesel 10 led Percy into his bedroom and locked the door behind him.

Percy still wasn't sure what to make of this and so he asked, "So where's my present?"

Diesel 10 replied by simply gesturing at himself, making Percy blush deeply as he understood what he meant by that.

Diesel 10 smirked slyly at Percy's reaction and explained as he tied Percy to a chair, "I'm going to let you do whatever you want to me soon but in the meantime, just enjoy the show…."

Percy nodded slowly, realizing that Diesel 10 intended to do a striptease for him.

Diesel 10 kissed Percy softly on the lips for a moment before backing up in a way that made his body just out of Percy's reach. Percy locked his gaze onto his boyfriend, biting his lip as Diesel 10 slowly pulled off his shirt before playfully throwing it at Percy. Diesel 10 caressed his muscles and massaged his nipples until they hardened, knowing how much Percy would be wanting to touch him like this.

Percy licked his lips at the sight and he intently watched his boyfriend confidently loosen his belt and pull down his cargo pants at a teasingly slow pace until he was left in nothing but his underwear. Percy's eyes were dark and glossy from arousal and his jaw dropped as Diesel 10 began to gently stroke his manhood through the fabric of his boxers with a soft moan. Percy sighed lustfully at his boyfriend's actions, his erection was throbbing and he really wanted to touch himself but couldn't due to his restraints. Diesel 10 turned around and looked over his shoulder, smirking at Percy's reaction.

Finally, Diesel 10 took off his boxers, bending over as he pulled them down in order to turn his boyfriend on even more. Percy was panting harshly as his erection was aching to be freed and touched, then Diesel 10 gradually turned back around and Percy couldn't hold back a whimper as he admired his boyfriend's naked form.

Diesel 10 thought it was time that Percy get to do whatever he wanted to him just as he promised, so he sat on Percy's lap and undid his restraints before undressing Percy to be completely naked. Diesel 10 didn't move from his spot on his boyfriend's lap as he kissed him tenderly and Percy responded passionately with a low moan while feeling him up. Diesel 10 moaned too at the sensation of Percy's hands on him and began seductively grinding his hips on his lap, making Percy let out a deep groan of lust.

Percy couldn't take it anymore and as much as he wanted to do whatever it took to orgasm right at that moment, he wanted to get Diesel 10 to the same state of extreme lust that he was at; somehow managing to get both of them onto the nearby bed. Before Diesel 10 realized what his lover was doing, Percy quickly slipped three fingers into his hole, making him cry out in bliss as Percy began rubbing his fingers against his sweet spot. Diesel 10 arched his back and spread his legs further, unable to suppress his moans as Percy continued to massage that spot, he was aroused beyond belief and desperate to feel Percy's erection hitting his sweet spot instead of just his fingers. Percy thought Diesel 10's display of pleasure was extremely hot and he increased the speed of the movement of his fingers.

Percy nibbled on his earlobe and whispered, "Is this where you like it….right here?"

Diesel 10 nodded weakly and Percy's burning desire to be inside Diesel 10 finally overwhelmed him. He bent Diesel 10's arms in a way that put his hands on either side of his head; then gripped his wrists as he entered him with a loud moan. Percy began to thrust his hips at a steady pace and Diesel 10 threw his head back, not even attempting to hold back his deep moans of pleasure.

Seeing Diesel 10 in such a state of bliss from his movements only turned on Percy even more and he sensually kissed his lover's neck. Diesel 10 loved the feeling of Percy's lips on his neck and whimpered as he wrapped his legs around Percy's waist in an attempt to pull him deeper inside himself. Percy grunted as he thrusted harder, faster and deeper, hitting the sweet spot inside his lover, also letting go of one of Diesel 10's wrists in order to stroke his lover's aching erection. Diesel 10 groaned loudly at the increased stimulation and he used his now free hand to help Percy in stroking his erection after pulling his lover into another deeply passionate kiss. They moaned into each other's mouths as Diesel 10 began bucking his hips to meet Percy's relentless thrusts against his sweet spot.

Percy broke the kiss only to let his lips trail down Diesel 10's chest before he began sucking on one of his nipples and his other hand drifted down to squeeze his lover's hip. Diesel 10 whimpered and shuddered, moving his hands to grip Percy's buttcheeks as he begged him not to stop. Percy grinned dirty to himself at the thought of how close he was to pushing Diesel 10 over the edge, so he stroked his lover even harder and faster without letting up on his thrusts. Percy licked his lips as he watched Diesel 10's eyes roll back as his climax overpowered him, obviously in an intense state of ecstasy as he shamelessly cried out Percy's name. Percy shuddered as he felt his lover release all over his hand and chest, his hips jerking uncontrollably for a few moments before he came hard inside Diesel 10 with a deep groan.

Diesel 10 sighed in utter euphoria as he felt his lover release inside him, holding Percy close as the afterglow of his orgasm overwhelmed him. Percy was panting as his climax began to fade and he placed a soft kiss on lover's neck, caressing Diesel 10's face and hair gently. Diesel 10 appreciated the calming touches, sighing in gratification and relief as he wrapped his arms around Percy's neck.

He then whispered breathlessly, "So, did I make a good Christmas present?"

Percy smiled satisfied, "Of course, you're the best present that I could ever wish for."

Diesel 10 simply blushed with a heartfelt smile in response; Percy was about to pull out of him but Diesel 10 stopped him, telling him that'd he rather have him remain where he was for the rest of the night. Percy grinned and stayed where he was, tenderly kissing Diesel 10 on the lips before both of them fell asleep in each other's arms.


	13. D10 x Belle - Humanized

Flynn and Belle had just successfully fought yet another fire when Flynn asked Belle if they could hang out. Thinking that they'd be only hanging out as friends, Belle agreed to hang out with Flynn in his bedroom at the search and rescue center. However, Flynn was very excited about this because he thought it would be like a date.

Belle sat on the end of Flynn's bed and was about to ask what they should do to pass the time when he surprised her by pressing his lips against hers. Her eyes widened and she attempted to push him away but he refused to break the kiss until she finally managed to get some distance between them.

"What are you doing?!" Belle snapped at him.

Flynn still had his hopes up and he tried to explain himself, deciding to tell her about all the feelings he felt for her, "I've had a crush on you for what feels like forever and I thought that when you agreed to spend some time alone with me, it would be like a date!"

Belle quickly felt the rage building inside her but tried to keep calm, "Casually hanging out together is not the same thing as a date, I absolutely did not agree to a date of any kind!"

Flynn felt very disappointed and almost didn't dare ask her about how she felt about him, "Do you….feel the same way about me?"

Belle considered him as a friend and nothing more since she probably would never associate with him if they didn't do the same job much less consider a romantic relationship with him and she tried to make her feelings as clear as possible to him, "Absolutely not! You are a friend and nothing more than that, which is the way it's going to stay!

Flynn looked completely defeated for a moment but his disappointment quickly turned into anger, he gripped her shoulders as he snapped at her, "Why don't you love me? What's wrong with me?"

Belle could no longer hide her anger and decided to tell him exactly how she felt about him as she pushed his hands away and got up from the bed, "You wanna know exactly what's wrong with you, how I really feel about you? Well here it is! I think you're a self-absorbed opportunist who only became a firefighter for the glory instead wanting to help others and if we didn't do the same job, I'd most likely never associate with you, let alone even be friends with you! You are a friend to me only because we share this job and I don't want any bitterness between us to bring down our ability to be heroes to the residents of this island!"

Not caring about his response because she knew that he wouldn't change her feelings about him, she left the room but as she walked away, she could hear the hurt in his voice as he called out to her, "But we'd be the most heroic couple on Sodor!"

Belle couldn't quite process what had just happened even though she had suspected for quite a while that Flynn had a crush on her, she still couldn't help but wonder what Flynn would've tried to do to her if she hadn't left when she did, he could've tried to force himself on her for all she knew! As much as she wanted to talk to someone about this, she didn't want to tell the other main rescue team members about what Flynn had done because she was sure that doing so would cause drama among the team. Though she knew drama was quite common on Sodor, she knew if the rescue team weren't able to work together in harmony, it would negatively affect their efforts to ensure the safety of the island's residents. With this in mind, she decided to talk to Diesel 10 about what had just happened since he along with Harvey were honorary members of the rescue team which meant that he knew Flynn well enough to have some context but she was sure that he wouldn't gossip about whatever she told him.

Diesel 10 was surprised when Belle came to see him at the house of the diesels, at first he was happy to see her because he also had a crush on her but was concerned when he saw how upset she seemed to be. Belle immediately hugged him and blurted out everything that had happened between her and Flynn, trying to hold back tears as she did so. Diesel 10 stroked her back soothingly as he listened to her, he had never liked Flynn but hearing about what he tried to do to her turned his dislike of him into hatred. Much like Belle, he wasn't surprised that Flynn felt this way and he calmly asked how she felt about him. Belle told him exactly what she had told Flynn, how she thought that he was nothing more than self-absorbed opportunist who she'd never even associate with if they didn't do the same job. Then she told him about how Flynn seems to think that they'd make such a perfect couple simply because they were both firefighters who worked well together, it angered her to the point of tears. Diesel 10 agreed with Belle's opinion of Flynn and told her that her feelings about him and the situation in general were valid and made perfect sense.

Belle took some deep breaths as she relaxed in Diesel 10's embrace, feeling stupid for freaking out over this since now she had gotten it out her system, she wanted nothing more than just to forget about the whole incident. She also realized how much she admired and trusted Diesel 10, thinking that if he had tried to do the same thing as Flynn to her, she wouldn't fight it at all. She also wondered if he felt the same way about her; though she didn't know that Diesel 10 not only felt the same way but he also liked her based on who she was as an individual rather than what shallow things they had in common.

Belle decided to just take a chance and she gently pressed her lips against his, blushing deeply as she did so. Diesel 10 was so pleasantly surprised at her actions that he hesitated with kissing her back, thinking that it didn't mean anything to her and that this was her way of releasing all the negative energy that had built up inside her.

Belle broke away after a few moments, hoping that she didn't just do what Flynn did to her and she asked him how he felt about her, "I know it was pretty impulsive of me to kiss you like that just because I have feelings for you but I have to know, how do you feel about me?"

Diesel 10 smiled shy, "I'm glad you were so impulsive because I have feelings for you too…."

Belle smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck as she asked, "What kind of feelings?"

Diesel 10 blushed deeply and replied, "Well, I could ask you the same question but I have a serious crush on you but it's not like I only love you for shallow things, I love you for your bravery, your determination and your honesty among other things."

Belle grinned widely and countered, "And I love you because I admire your confidence and I fully trust you with both my body and my thoughts."

Then she pulled him into another kiss, pulling him closer as she felt him kiss her back with passion. She knew that this was the way that relationships were supposed to be, not like how Flynn thought they worked and as if Diesel 10 read her mind, he quickly led her to a room where they could be alone, wanting to show her that she was right to reject Flynn to be with him.

Belle moaned into his mouth as she let her hands wander over his body, feeling her arousal grow rapidly as their tongues met in a passionate dance. Diesel 10 loved the sensation of her hands on him and his pants now felt slightly too tight as he began caressing all over her body. Belle pulled him closer and lifted her leg to rest against his hip, moving his hands to exactly where she wanted him to touch her before she felt his erection press against her thigh which turned her on even more. Diesel 10 then began sensually kissing her neck instead of her lips, making Belle sigh lustfully. Without realizing, they slowly made their way onto the bed without breaking their embrace.

As he continued to kiss her neck, Belle thought to herself that after Flynn had tried to do to her, all she wanted was to be reminded of how love was supposed to work and she whispered this to him. Diesel 10 took this as permission to take things to the next level, so he took his shirt off before taking off hers along with her bra. Belle felt her cheeks burn from blushing both from being half naked and the sight of his naked chest making her even more aroused, whimpering as he lowered his head down to suck on her nipples. While doing this, he moved one of his hands down to unbutton her pants and when she realized what he was doing, she loosened his belt and soon they were naked on the bed, making out as passionately as ever. As they made out, Diesel 10 began massaging her clit, making Belle moan and crave something more, so she spread her legs wide for him.

He quickly got the message and gently thrust into her, inciting breathless moans from both of them. Belle whimpered as she wrapped her legs around his waist while he started thrusting at a slow yet steady pace, groaning in pleasure as he did so. He wasn't able to keep up his slow rhythm for long though and as he thrusted faster and harder, Belle's moans only grew louder and more frantic. Very turned on by her display of pleasure, he began nibbling on her neck as he thrusted deeper, hitting a certain spot inside her that made her buck wildly against his thrusts. Even though she loved the feeling of his lips and teeth against her neck, she pulled his face up and kissed him tenderly, only breaking the kiss for air and they made intense eye contact as he continued to make love to her. The burning desire in his eyes is what finally pushed Belle over the edge, she gripped his hair and shamelessly cried out his name as she rode out her orgasm. Diesel 10 had been doing his best to hold his climax back since he wanted her to orgasm first, so now he stopped holding his climax back and moaned in relief as he released himself deep inside her. Belle shuddered in delight at the feeling of him releasing inside her and she kissed him softly as they both started to recover from their orgasms. After Diesel 10 pulled out of her and pulled the covers over their naked bodies, Belle relaxed as he cuddled her close and she instinctively rested her head on his chest. After what had happened with Flynn, Belle had been so upset that she tried to convince herself that she was simply better off alone but Diesel 10 proved her wrong. She did want someone to love and be loved by, though now she wished that she realized that Diesel 10 was the one for her sooner and not because of such an upsetting situation but she supposed that if Flynn hadn't done what he did, perhaps it would've taken much longer for them to get together.


	14. D10 x Derek - Humanized

It was the end of another work day on Sodor and Derek was upset when Diesel 10 who was his boyfriend came to pick him up from the clay pits. Derek got in the car and Diesel 10 kissed his cheek but he noticed that Derek was upset and he asked what was wrong, gripping his boyfriend's hand.

Derek sighed and said simply, "It's just the usual, Bill and Ben just played more of their tricks on me and made me feel rather useless and unloved again. I'll be fine, don't worry about me."

Diesel 10 was about to say something to try and make him feel better, but he decided that actions speak louder than words, so he simply started driving towards a remote area. Derek was confused when he noticed where they were and asked what was going on. Diesel 10 stopped the car and pulled Derek into a tender kiss, which surprised him but he appreciated the affection.

Diesel 10 broke the kiss and stroked his cheek as he gazed into his eyes, "Don't ever let anyone make you think that you're useless and unloved because it's not true at all."

Derek smiled heartfelt and he replied simply, "Really?"

Diesel 10 took Derek's hands in his and told him, "Of course! Derek, I love you very much and I want to show you how much I love you."

Derek blushed intensely as he listened to his boyfriend, though it took him a moment to understand what he meant by showing how much he loved him. Derek smiled shy as he nodded and without a word, Diesel 10 climbed into the backseat with Derek. As soon they both were comfortable in each other's arms, Diesel 10 kissed Derek passionately. Derek smiled as he kissed him back, pulling him as close as he could as Diesel 10 made them both lie down. Both of them caressed and groped each other's bodies as they continued to make out until they finally began to quickly take their clothes off. Derek groaned into the kiss as Diesel 10 pressed their naked bodies together as closely as possible, his erection began to throb from how desperate he was. Wanting Derek to as pleased as he could possibly be, Diesel 10 gently began stroking his lover's erection while kissing his neck softly.

Derek moaned breathlessly in delight, he wasn't sure how they were going to do it, so he whispered, "How do you want it….?"

Diesel 10 nibbled on Derek's earlobe and replied, "I just want to please you, so it's up to you."

Derek bit his lip as he thought for a moment before deciding and he said simply, "Ride me…."

Diesel 10 didn't need to be told twice, he kissed him quickly yet sensually before gently thrusting his hips down onto Derek's erection, whimpering in bliss as he did so.

Derek groaned in absolute pleasure as Diesel 10 started seductively rolling his hips at steady pace, trying to be sexy for his boyfriend and turn him on even more. Diesel 10 obviously succeeded in arousing Derek even more since he started to buck his hips up to meet his movements and he only rode him harder in response, throwing his head back with a moan at the feeling of Derek's erection hitting his sweet spot in just the right way. Then he growled as he increased the speed of his grinding and gripped his own erection, feeling his orgasm rapidly building up. Derek was moaning uncontrollably and had never felt so turned on before but not wanting this to end too soon, tried to grip anything he could to contain his lust and after grabbing at various parts of the backseat, settled on gripping his boyfriend's hips.

Diesel 10 groaned as he tried to keep himself under control because he didn't want this to end either and the feeling of Derek's hands on his body was calming enough to maintain a slower rhythm for a short time. He leaned down to kiss Derek passionately once again and Derek moaned lustfully, his kisses were just too good and now all he could think about was how badly he wanted to orgasm. Derek let his hands wander all over his lover's body, gripping his buttcheeks before flipping him over and pounding into him like his life depended on it. Diesel 10's jaw dropped from intense pleasure, he wrapped his legs firmly around Derek's waist to make sure that he wouldn't stop hitting his sweet spot and he tried to focus on all the pleasure he was feeling while frantically jerking off.

Knowing how much pleasure he was giving Diesel 10 and the feeling of his hole beginning to tighten around his erection finally pushed Derek over the edge, he cried out loudly as he came hard and deep inside his lover. Diesel 10 shuddered as Derek released inside him, he arched his back and wailed in ecstasy as he climaxed, he was seeing stars and it was if he was on the verge of passing out from the overwhelming orgasm. He finally started to regain his senses as Derek kissed him softly, having a relieved smile on his face as he gently stroked his hair away from his face.

Diesel 10 blushed adorably and said breathlessly, "I love you so much, Derek…."

Derek kissed his cheek and replied, "I love you too, I'm so lucky to have you…."

Diesel 10 smiled satisfied, "I hope you realize that you are loved not just by me, but by so many. I just love you the most of all of them."

Derek blushed deeply and he responded by saying, "I do now, especially since you are so good at showing how much you love me…."

Diesel 10 smirked at the compliment and kissed him lovingly. Derek was about to get dressed as he expected to head home to the house of the diesels but Diesel 10 pulled him close and told him that he'd rather just cuddle with him in the backseat for now. Derek quickly relaxed into his love's embrace and without realizing it, they fell asleep in the backseat, cuddled together with their hands interlocked.


	15. D10 x Diesel - Humanized

Diesel 10 had everyone at the house of the diesels gather in the living room in order to go over what was on the agenda for the week. However, Diesel who was his boyfriend, wouldn't stop taunting him with witty remarks and sassy jokes at every opportunity. Diesel knew deep down that Diesel 10 was great at leading the diesels and that he could never do what he did, but he just loved to playfully annoy him. As soon as the informal meeting was over, Diesel 10 grabbed Diesel by the arm and took him into his bedroom.

Diesel 10 crossed his arms and asked irritably, "Do you just enjoy making me look stupid?!"

Diesel smirked and replied simply, "Maybe…."

Diesel 10 rolled his eyes and told him, "Diesel, I've told you before that it's undermining my leadership!"

Diesel put his hands on his hips and responded, "What are you going to do about it? Are you going to punish me?"

Diesel 10 could feel his manhood rapidly becoming hard and he grinned dirty at the idea, quickly pinning Diesel against the wall, kissing him deeply before nipping his neck. Diesel couldn't back a desperate, lustful moan as Diesel 10 bit all over his neck at a slow pace, he was close to begging for more.

Diesel 10 growled into his neck and asked seductively, "You really want me to punish you?"

Diesel nodded frantically and Diesel 10 nibbled on his ear before he continued, "Even if you know you won't be walking straight for a week afterwards….?"

Diesel felt himself grow even more aroused at the thought and he replied bluntly, "It'll be totally worth it….now please just punish me already!"

In response, Diesel 10 quickly got both of them naked and then pushed Diesel onto the bed, getting him on his hands and knees. Diesel 10 tied his wrists together and did the same to his ankles to make sure that Diesel couldn't move or touch himself, wanting his climax to be solely caused by him. Diesel whimpered in anticipation, thinking that his lover was going to thrust into him in a few moments but Diesel 10 had other ideas. Since Diesel wanted to be punished so badly, Diesel 10 not only didn't thrust into him like he knew he wanted him to, he also spanked him while keeping a tight hold on Diesel's throbbing erection.

Diesel whined and cursed in utter delight, finally not being able to stop himself from shamelessly begging, "Please..more..I need you….!"

Diesel 10 then asked innocently, "What are you begging for, Diesel?"

Diesel writhed, trying to steady his breathing before replying with a desperate moan, "I need you..inside me..right now!"

After a few moments, Diesel was about to start begging again when Diesel 10 entered him with a rough thrust, making him wail in absolute pleasure. Diesel 10 steadily held Diesel's hip with one hand and gripped Diesel's spiky black hair with the other hand but before moving at all, he told him not to orgasm until he said so. He growled animalistically as he started to thrust wildly, hitting the sweet spot inside Diesel with every movement. Diesel moaned uncontrollably as he got extremely close to climaxing, he was trying his best to hold it back but he didn't think he could for much longer. Just before he was about to be pushed over the edge though, Diesel 10 thrusted at a much slower rhythm, making Diesel breathe heavily as he calmed down slightly. Diesel bit his lip as Diesel 10 placed many soft kisses on the back of his neck and maintained his slow pace, now he wished that he would go back to thrusting wildly. As if Diesel 10 read his mind, he gradually began to thrust faster and harder. Diesel cried out as he neared his climax again and he tried to increase the friction but Diesel 10 prevented him from doing so by holding his hips firmly where he wanted them, making Diesel groan in sexual frustration.

Diesel 10 kept thrusting at a steady pace for almost an hour, occasionally teasing Diesel by bringing him close to an orgasm before dramatically slowing down his thrusts. Diesel lost count of how many times he nearly climaxed, he couldn't stop trembling and panting heavily as his whole body felt both numb and overstimulated, all he could think about was his desperate desire to finally orgasm. He whimpered his lover's name and pleaded for him to let him release until Diesel 10 became so desperate to orgasm too that he began to thrust wildly once again but this time, he let go of boyfriend's hip to jerk him off but not before giving him permission to orgasm. It only took about a minute before Diesel shamelessly screamed as he climaxed at last but Diesel 10 didn't stop there, he kept on thrusting as hard as he could until Diesel came three more times and was almost at a fourth climax in only a few minutes.

Diesel truly felt overstimulated now and shuddered as he felt like he was about to pass out but then Diesel 10 leaned down to whisper in his ear, "You like being punished, don't you?"

Diesel nodded weakly and Diesel 10 asked in a demanding tone, "Now who's the boss of you?!"

Diesel whispered back in a submissive tone, "You are…."

Diesel 10 thrusted harder and ordered, "Louder!"

Diesel was only a few moments away from having yet another orgasm and he shrieked as he was pushed over the edge, "You are!"

Diesel 10 grinned dirty, "You're damn right I am and don't you forget it!"

His hips jerked uncontrollably for a few moments and he screamed as he finally came, releasing his load deep inside Diesel while he tightly gripped his boyfriend's hips. Diesel sighed in relief and not having the strength to hold himself up anymore, his arms gave out and he fell forward, his face buried in the pillows. Diesel 10 moaned softly in satisfaction as he came back to senses before pulling out of Diesel and undoing his restraints. Then he pulled the covers over Diesel's exhausted form and himself before cuddling Diesel from behind.

Despite how drained Diesel felt, he was satisfied beyond belief and turned around to cuddle into his boyfriend's chest, then he whispered tiredly, "You're my everything…."

Diesel 10 smiled softly and gently kissed his forehead, holding him close as he replied simply, "I love you too, Diesel."


	16. D10 x Thomas - Humanized

At the end of the annual soccer match between the steamies and diesels but as Diesel 10 and Thomas made their way back to the house of the diesels, Diesel 10 wouldn't stop bragging about how he scored the winning goal for the diesel team. Thomas just rolled his eyes at this, they had been a couple for quite some time now and he truly loved his boyfriend but sometimes things could get pretty competitive between them and this was the case even before they got together.

All Thomas could think about though was when his boyfriend took off his shirt during the game and how all he wanted to do at the time was have his way with him right there on the soccer field, just the memory of it made his pants feel slightly too tight. Thomas then smirked to himself as he got an idea, an idea that would hopefully stop Diesel 10's bragging and also involved them having intense sex.

He pinned Diesel 10 against the wall and kissed him with lustful passion. Diesel 10 was surprised by the sudden passion but kissed him back just as deeply, grabbing his buttcheeks and pulling him as close as he could. He felt his cheeks burn from blushing as he felt his boyfriend's hard manhood against his thigh.

He broke the kiss for a moment to point out the obvious, "Someone's excited…."

Thomas wasn't able to hide the lust in his voice as he replied, "I've been excited since you took your shirt off at the game…."

In response, Diesel 10 took off his shirt before Thomas did the same thing. Thomas bit his lip as he ran his hand over Diesel 10's chest and then they went right back to making out, their tongues intertwined as they shamelessly groped each other with burning desire. Without breaking their kiss, Diesel 10 pushed Thomas backwards until they fell onto the bed.

Thomas broke the kiss in order to whisper breathlessly as gently caressed Diesel 10's manhood through his pants, "Would you be interested in a little game?"

Diesel 10 asked with a lustful sigh, "What kind of game?"

Thomas moved to straddle him and replied while keeping hold of his boyfriend's erection, "Anything goes but whoever orgasms last wins and the loser has to do one thing for the winner and obviously the winner gets bragging rights too…."

Diesel 10 responded with a dirty grin, "Sounds like fun….let's do it."

Thomas grinned back before kissing his boyfriend on the lips, but only for a few moments. Thomas let his lips trail down, kissing his neck roughly yet sensually before moving down further, placing soft kisses on his chest and stomach until he reached his belt. In a few quick movements, Thomas loosened his belt and took his pants off before taking the head of his lover's erection into his mouth.

Diesel 10 cried out in pure pleasure, tangling his fingers in his lover's hair as he tried to keep himself under control. This only got harder for him, he moaned loud and intensely as Thomas took more of his erection in his mouth, swirling his tongue all around his shaft while sucking deeply before also using his hand to fondle his balls. The submissive look in Thomas' eyes almost pushed him over the edge, it was as if he was begging to taste him just with his gaze alone. Thomas let his lover's pulsing manhood slip out of his mouth, lowering his head down to lick his hole before gradually moving his fingers closer and closer to his hole.

Diesel 10 cursed in bliss and since he knew he had to hold back his orgasm if he wanted to win his boyfriend's idea of a game, he growled as he pushed Thomas onto his back just before Thomas began fingering him. Before Thomas could react, Diesel 10 got his pants off and took all of Thomas' erection into his mouth.

Thomas tried to scream but it came out a squeaky whimper, he gripped his lover's hair with both hands and his hips instinctively jerked upwards. Diesel 10 moaned as he bobbed his head at a quick pace while sucking hard and deep, basically making love to Thomas with his mouth. Thomas cursed incoherently, not able to stop himself from thrusting his hips in rhythm to Diesel 10's movements and was so distracted by what his lover was doing with his mouth that he didn't realize that Diesel 10 had slipped his fingers into his hole until he felt his sweet spot being stimulated, making him groan in pleasure.

Thomas still wanted to win though, so he managed to pull Diesel 10 from his manhood and intended to go back to pleasing his lover but while he tried to catch his breath, Diesel 10 moved to straddle him before entering him with a deep thrust.

Thomas let out a low, long moan as Diesel 10 began to thrust wildly, hitting his sweet spot with every movement while also stroking his lover's erection at a rapid pace. Thomas was still determined to win, so he slipped his fingers into his lover's hole, massaging the sweet spot within him while moving his other hand to gently pull on Diesel 10's hair. Diesel 10 moaned animalistically as he momentarily thrusted harder before slowing down to prevent himself from climaxing.

Since Diesel 10 was distracted by trying to delay his release, Thomas took advantage of the moment by flipping him over, removing his lover from inside himself and roughly thrusting into him. Thomas also used one hand to take hold of Diesel 10's erection before he began frantically jerking him off and used his other hand to pin his lover's arms above his head. He grunted while pounding into his sweet spot as hard as he could, making Diesel 10 whimper as he shuddered and writhed uncontrollably.

Thomas smirked as he could tell that Diesel 10 was extremely close to climaxing, he tried to think of the best way to make him orgasm and after a few moments, he figured out just what to do. He gently bit all over his neck and gave him a brief passionate kiss on the mouth before nibbling on his ear. Then he began talking dirty to his lover, whispering in a low lustful tone about how hot he was right now and his desperate desire to see him orgasm.

Unable to hold back anymore, Diesel 10 came hard and intensely with a gratified scream of his lover's name. Thomas licked his lips at the sight of his boyfriend in such a state of euphoria and the feeling of his lover's fluids on his heated skin pushed him over the edge, making him wail in absolute ecstasy as he came deep inside him.

Once both of them had come back to their senses, Thomas smiled triumphantly as realized that he'd won his little game and he giggled happily, "I won! You know what that means!"

Diesel 10 rolled his eyes and replied with a satisfied smile, "Indeed you did. What do you want me to do for you?"

Thomas thought for a moment before replying with a grin, "I want you to tell me you love me."

Diesel 10 laughed for a moment and said in disbelief, "That's it?!"

Thomas nodded innocently and stated, "I know you love me but I just want to hear you say it."

Diesel 10 chuckled, taking Thomas' hands in his before saying, "I love you, Thomas. I truly mean that."

Thomas smiled heartfelt, kissing him tenderly before replying, "I love you too, and thank you."

Diesel 10 smiled back and asked with a slight blush in his cheeks, "What are you thanking me for? I should be thanking you for giving me such an incredible orgasm."

Thomas blushed too as he clarified, "I mean thank you for being such an amazing boyfriend. I know I don't say this often enough but there's nobody I'd rather be with than you."

Diesel 10 stroked his cheek and told him, "You're welcome and I feel the same way about you even if it doesn't seem like it sometimes."

Thomas responded by simply pulling him into a tight hug and they soon fell asleep in each other's arms.


	17. D10 x Harvey - Humanized

Diesel 10 and Harvey were hanging out at the Sodor search and rescue center since both of them worked there sometimes. They were chatting with some of the other members of the rescue team but Diesel 10 couldn't but notice Harvey's odd behavior. Harvey couldn't take his eyes off of him and his cheeks were bright red from blushing.

Diesel 10 was about to ask him what his deal was but Harold asked him before he could, "Harvey, is there something wrong?"

Harvey nervously looked around but once he noticed the concerned look on Diesel 10's face, he knew he had to get out of there.

Harvey then managed to reply nervously, "I'm fine. I just….have to go somewhere to do something…."

Harvey then quickly ran up the stairs to the room that he and Diesel 10 sometimes shared at the rescue center. He sighed in relief as he closed the door and as much as he wanted to lock the door, he decided not to, hoping that it would prevent anyone from becoming suspicious about what he was doing up here.

As he took off his clothes, he thought to himself about what a coward he was. He had a major crush on Diesel 10 to the point where just being in his presence made his manhood painfully hard but instead of asking him out, he'd resigned himself to a life of jerking off alone. Now that he was completely naked with the exception of his socks, he got onto the bed, lying down on his side with his back facing the door. While breathing heavily, Harvey moved his hand to his erection, stroking himself with a soft moan. He started out with a gentle and slow pace at first, but he soon was set on a more steady pace once he closed his eyes and moved to be flat on his back, fantasizing that his crush was the one touching him.

Meanwhile, Diesel 10 still felt concerned for Harvey, so he decided to try and talk to him about whatever was troubling him. He headed upstairs and raised an eyebrow as he heard Harvey moaning. Then he opened the door to their shared bedroom as quietly as he could just enough to see inside the room, though Harvey was apparently too caught up in what he was doing to notice him. His cheeks burned from blushing as he watched Harvey jerking off but once Harvey moaned his name as he pleasured himself, he felt his manhood rapidly harden. As he continued to watch, he licked his lips and gently massaged his erection from outside his pants for a moment, though he quickly realized he wanted something more. He knocked quietly on the door, catching Harvey's attention. Harvey was startled and embarrassed at first but before he could explain himself, he focused his attention on the very obvious erection in the pants of his crush. He bit his lip and gripped his own erection tighter, he was trying to think of something to say for himself when Diesel 10 walked over to the bed to sit down next to him.

"Need help with anything? I did hear you moaning my name." Diesel 10 asked, wondering if Harvey would pick up on the sexual innuendo.

Harvey blushed deeply and responded shyly, "I guess I do though I don't think you'd want to help me…."

Diesel 10 smiled to put him at ease and told him, "Look, it's pretty obvious that you're attracted to me. I don't know if you feel anything for me beyond that but I'd still like to help you."

Harvey saw his chance to confess his feelings and did so before he could overthink it, "Well, I definitely find you hot but there's more to it than just that! I mean there's other things about you that I'm attracted to like how you're so much more confident than me. I'd certainly love to be yours if you want me…."

Diesel 10 cut him off with a soft kiss on the lips, finding him to be absolutely adorable and wishing he realized that Harvey had a crush on him sooner, "I do want you. Now let me help you if you know what I mean…."

Harvey looked lovestruck for a moment but then nodded eagerly, though he still couldn't believe this was happening. Diesel 10 gave him another brief kiss before quickly taking off his clothes. Then he got both Harvey and himself on their sides before he took hold of Harvey's erection, confidently stroking him while softly kissing the back of his neck. He smirked to himself as Harvey moaned from his touch and used his other hand to stroke himself too.

While Diesel 10 stroked Harvey faster, Harvey matched his rhythm by moving his hips and he couldn't stop himself from whimpering, "Please..more…."

Diesel 10 groaned as he stroked both Harvey and himself harder, replying simply, "You want more….I'll give you more…."

Harvey bit his lip in aroused anticipation as he felt the tip of Diesel 10's erection pressed against his hole, crying out in bliss as he entered him with gentle thrust. Diesel 10 kept a firm hold on Harvey's erection as he started thrusting at a fast pace, grunting softly with every movement. Harvey couldn't stop himself from letting out whimpers and yelps of delight, clenching his eyes shut as he felt the pleasure beginning to build before unconsciously starting to buck his hips in time with his thrusts.

Diesel 10 sensually kissed the back of his neck as he thrusted deeper, hitting the sweet spot inside Harvey while he also jerked him off. Harvey groaned intensely at the increased stimulation and the feeling of his lips on his neck, moving his hand to help his lover jerk him off. It didn't take long before Diesel 10 realized that Harvey was nearing his climax, he could tell by his frantic whimpers and erratic grinding.

Diesel 10 licked his ear before whispering, "Are you close….?"

Harvey could only respond by nodding shakily as he tried to keep himself under control and with a dirty grin, Diesel 10 encouraged him to release whenever he was ready. Diesel 10 increased the speed of his thrusts and vigorously jerked him off, trying his best to give Harvey as much pleasure as he could. Harvey stopped holding back and climaxed with a shameless wail of his lover's name. Diesel 10 whimpered in absolute bliss as he felt his hole tighten around his manhood, his hips jerking hard for a few moments before he came deep inside Harvey with a satisfied growl.

Harvey was panting harshly, in a state of euphoria as he felt his crush release inside him. Diesel 10 pulled out of him and turned him around, caressing his cheek to calm him. Harvey finally started to come back to his senses, smiling shy as he made eye contact with his crush. Diesel 10 smiled back and kissed him tenderly, Harvey was overjoyed as he kissed him back.

Harvey sighed in bliss, "That was wonderful. I really am lucky to have such an amazing crush."

Diesel 10 kissed his forehead and corrected him, "I'm more like your amazing boyfriend now."

Harvey grinned widely and hugged him tightly in response, happily cuddling his new boyfriend.


	18. D10 x Frankie - Humanized

It was New Years' Eve and everyone on Sodor had gathered together to celebrate, including the Steelworks crew. After all the festivities were over, Frankie decided to stay the night with her boyfriend, Diesel 10. As they were cuddling on the bed, they talked about the coming year.

Frankie smiled up at him, "So, you have any New Years' resolutions?"

Diesel 10 shrugged, "I don't know, I think New Years' resolutions are pretty useless since most people forget about them within a month."

Frankie giggled, "Ok, true. But one resolution of mine is to try new things. How does that sound?"

Diesel 10 rolled his eyes with smile and replied, "I guess that's something I could try to do too."

Frankie grinned, "Very good. In that case, there's one new thing that I'd like to try right now."

Diesel 10 looked at her curiously, "And what's that?"

Frankie smirked and whispered in his ear about exactly what she wanted to do. She grinned dirty as he nodded while blushing deeply and she could feel his now hardening manhood press against her body. Then she moved to straddle him before kissing him passionately. He immediately moaned into the kiss as he began to caress her body and she broke the kiss only to pull her shirt off before taking off her bra. She placed his hands on her breasts and began grinding her hips against him before she carried on kissing him.

He rolled his hips with the movement of her hips, his pants feeling painfully tight as she let her lips trail down to his neck. She roughly kissed and gently bit all over his neck which distracted him enough to not realize that she was loosening his belt before unbuttoning his pants. He let out a soft gasp both from the feeling of the pressure in his pants lessening slightly due to his pants being undone and her suddenly taking off his shirt.

Frankie kissed him softly and asked seductively, "What's your safe word?"

Diesel 10 grinned dirty and replied simply, "Faster…."

Frankie laughed before using his belt to tie his arms together and to the bed frame, then took off his pants and boxers. Only then did she slowly get completely naked, smirking as his breathing became labored just by the sight of her. Right before she let him slip inside her, she ordered him to not orgasm until after she did.

With her gaze locked with his, she thrusted her hips onto him, making him whine in bliss. She began rolling her hips at a slow yet steady pace, panting heavily in arousal as she did so. She was encouraged by his delighted whimpers and impassioned moans to quicken her rhythm, growling lustfully as she rubbed her hips harder against his. Diesel 10 was so overtaken with pleasure that he completely forgot about Frankie's command to let her orgasm first, so he confidently bucked his hips to meet her movements, feeling his release rapidly build up until he came hard with a deep groan.

Just as Frankie felt like she was getting close to climaxing, she felt him release inside her. Normally she'd be begging him to release inside her while he pounded into her but not this time since she was in control and he disobeyed her order. She immediately pulled herself off of him and stared at him with an erotic, wicked look in her eyes. He blushed deeply; due to the being somewhat unsettled, slightly guilty and turned on at the same time.

Then she hissed intensely, "You disobey me, you get punished by me…."

Without another word, she got him onto his side without undoing his restraints. He shuddered as she felt her hand on his backside, yelping in surprise as she spanked him hard with one hand and used her other hand to twist his nipples, also occasionally biting his neck. He felt his buttcheeks getting red and his nipples getting sore as she continued to punish him, cursing breathlessly from both discomfort and lust. Once she noticed that his manhood was as hard as it could be, she stopped and got him onto his back again.

Deciding to be a bit more of a tease, she slid her finger into dripping arousal for a brief moment before sticking her wet finger into his mouth and then provocatively asked him if he wanted more. He licked her finger clean and replied by simply nodding frantically and she smirked to herself as she sat on his face. He moaned lustfully as he slipped his tongue into her while sucking hard on her clit, loving the taste of her on his tongue. She cried out in pure pleasure, gripping his hair and unconsciously rocking her hips on his face. After only a few minutes of this stimulation, Frankie felt like she was almost at her climax and Diesel 10's erection was aching to be touched.

Although she had intended to bring herself to an orgasm by riding him as hard as she could after she punished him, she didn't feel the need to move from where she was, she was just so desperate for release at this point and tried to communicate this by slightly tightening her muscles around his tongue. He got the message and groaned into her as he sucked on her clit as hard as he could while also massaging the sweet spot inside her with his tongue which pushed her over the edge. Frankie squeezed her eyes shut as she wailed animalistically, her inner muscles tightening in a way that held his tongue inside her as she rode out her orgasm. Diesel 10 wasn't done yet though, he continued to massage her sweet spot with his tongue while sucking on her clit until she came even harder with a scream of his name.

As soon as the afterglow from her climaxes began to dull, she moved off of him and licked her lips as she saw his throbbing erection which was leaking precum. Before he realized what she was doing, she took as much of his erection in her mouth as she could. He let out a desperate moan, incoherently praising her actions as his hips mindlessly jerked upwards. She did everything she could to try to push him over edge, bobbing her head at a vigorous pace and swirling her tongue all around his pulsing shaft while fondling his balls. She sucked as hard as she could, begging him to release with just her eyes alone. He writhed wildly against his restraints and threw his head back, shamelessly screaming at the top of his lungs in ecstasy as he released his load into her mouth.

She felt her eyes roll back from the satisfaction of tasting him as she swallowed, continuing to squeeze his balls until she was sure that he was finished releasing. She licked him clean, grinning as she looked up to see him still shuddering and breathing heavily as he recovered from his climax. She quickly undid his restraints and draped her body over his, nuzzling his neck as he came back to his senses.

He smiled weakly in gratification as he wrapped his arms around her before saying breathlessly, "That was certainly the best way ever to start a new year…."

Frankie giggled, "I'll take that as a compliment!"

Then they shared a tender kiss before falling asleep in each other's arms.


	19. D10 x Henry - Humanized

Henry has always felt unusual due to his extreme love of nature and he never felt anyone understood him because of this. One day, he decided to ask for advice on this from his boyfriend, Diesel 10. When Henry came to visit him, Diesel 10 noticed that he seemed anxious and asked what was wrong.

Henry sighed and said, "I feel like nobody understands me…."

Diesel 10 stroked his cheek gently and asked, "What do you mean by that?"

Henry looked down, "I feel weird because I love nature so much, it's like nobody gets it…."

Diesel 10 tilted his chin up to make Henry look at him and responded, "Well, I'll do my best to understand. How about we go camping in your favorite forest tomorrow and you can show me why you love nature so much?"

Henry grinned and hugged him tightly, "That sounds wonderful, I can't wait!"

Diesel 10 smiled lovingly at him as he hugged him back.

The next day, they went to Henry's favorite forest and decided to set up the tent by Henry's favorite tree. Henry blushed deeply as he watched Diesel 10 set up the tent with his shirt off, but he tried to hide his attraction to him. After the tent was set up, they went for a hike through the woods together. Henry eagerly showed all his favorite places to his boyfriend and Diesel 10 couldn't help but wonder why Henry would be self conscious about his love of nature since even though he wasn't super into nature, he was quite enjoying himself. Henry showed him a rocky ledge that overlooked a valley and they sat on the ledge together as they watched the sunset.

Henry blushed slightly as he saw the sunset reflected in his boyfriend's gorgeous hazel eyes, he felt so incredibly lucky to have him and he couldn't help but nuzzle his head against his arm, hoping that he could cuddle him. Diesel 10 smiled softly and got the message, wrapping his arm around Henry and holding him close. Henry sighed happily and kissed his cheek before relaxing in his comforting embrace once more. Diesel 10 broke the embrace only to look into his eyes, making Henry blush shyly, before pulling him into a tender kiss. Henry wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's neck, trying to get as close to him as he could. They broke the kiss after a few moments and gazed into each other's eyes, Henry didn't think it was possible to be so in love. Once they noticed that the sun had gone down and it was getting dark, they headed back to their tent.

The stars were just starting to come out as they reached their campsite and Diesel 10 suggested that they do some stargazing. Henry was delighted by this suggestion, so he placed an old blanket on the ground for them to lie down on. Diesel 10 got onto the blanket and smiled softly as he motioned for Henry to come lie down next to him, making Henry smile shyly as he did so. Diesel 10 and Henry simultaneously reached for each other's hands, both of them blushing as they made eye contact and intertwined their fingers. Then they admired the night sky together, pointing out constellations and making wishes on shooting stars though Diesel 10 couldn't help but notice that they were subconsciously moving closer and closer to each other, especially now that Henry was resting his head on his shoulder.

Diesel 10 kissed his boyfriend's forehead and said suddenly, "If it means anything, I get it."

Henry looked up at him curiously, "Get what?"

Diesel 10 clarified while looking down at him with love in his eyes, "I get why you love nature so much. I've had a great time today, though part of the reason for that might be that I spent all day with you."

Henry merely blushed deeply in response, he still looked rather unsure of himself, so Diesel 10 continued, "You have no reason to feel ashamed of your love of nature. It's wonderful that you've got something that you enjoy and it's great that you appreciate this world's beauty, so I'd say anyone who makes fun of you for your love of nature is the one in the wrong."

Henry gave him a tight hug and said with a heartfelt smile, "Thank you, and you're right. I'm so lucky to have you…."

Diesel 10 hugged him back just as tightly, "I'm also lucky to have you, Henry. You mean the world to me, don't ever forget that."

Henry kissed his cheek in response and nuzzled his chest before a chilly breeze made him shiver, "It's getting rather chilly out here, do you think we should…."

Diesel 10 cut him off by kissing him briefly before saying with a flirty smirk, "I know just what will warm us up, if you know what I mean…."

Henry took a few moments to realize what he was talking about and blushed deeply, suddenly remembering the hot sight of his boyfriend's naked chest from earlier that day.

He was about to respond when Diesel 10 spoke again as if he read his mind, "I noticed you checking me out while I was putting up the tent by the way, you really looked adorable when you were trying to hide your attraction to me. I know it's a little late to be telling you this since that happened this morning but if you want, we can do it and I can make the wait worth it. I know you want to, judging by how you were basically screwing me with your eyes this morning…."

Henry blushed extremely deeply, feeling his arousal grow rapidly and he replied with his voice shaky from lust, "There's no doubt that I want you inside me right now but not out here, let's go in the tent to do this…."

Diesel 10 then took Henry by the hand into the tent and while Diesel 10 was closing the door and turning on the lantern, Henry got naked and under the covers, waiting for his boyfriend to be ready with an erotic look in his eyes. Diesel 10 got undressed as quickly as he could and Henry intently watched him, very much enjoying the sight. Diesel 10 blushed deeply as he noticed Henry staring at him before getting under the covers, straddling his boyfriend. Henry wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's neck and pulled him into a deeply passionate kiss. Diesel 10 gently caressed his face, making Henry moan softly into the kiss as he ran his hands down to grip his boyfriend's slim hips which gave Diesel 10 the opportunity to slip his tongue into the kiss. Neither of them knew how long they were making out but when they finally broke the kiss for air, their lips were sore.

Henry begged his lover with his eyes to take things to the next level, so Diesel 10 kissed his neck for a moment before he slid his fingers into his hole, expertly massaging the sweet spot inside of him. Henry let out a pleased whimper and tried to grind down harder on his lover's fingers which made Diesel 10 realize how desperate Henry was for more, so he removed his fingers from his hole. Before Henry could say something about this, he replaced them with his erection. Henry cried out in delight and wrapped his arms around his lover's body, trying to get him as close as he could. Diesel 10 sensually kissed his neck as he thrusted slowly yet deeply, making sure to hit his lover's sweet spot with every movement. Soon, Diesel 10 growled into his neck while beginning to thrust faster and harder, so the tent was soon filled with the sounds of Henry's blissful moans and Diesel 10's impassioned grunts as their lovemaking got more intense. Henry shuddered as his orgasm rapidly built up and he suddenly felt the urge to ride his lover until he climaxed once Diesel 10 roughly kissed him on the mouth.

Henry then mumbled against his lips, "I'm..so..close…."

Diesel 10 squeezed his eyes shut from all the pure pleasure and responded with a smirk, "What do you….wanna do about it….?"

Henry groaned lustfully before replying, "I want to….ride..you…."

Diesel 10 merely nodded eagerly before flipping over to let Henry ride him. Henry then began riding him at a frantic pace, moaning uncontrollably as he neared his climax. Just watching Henry ride him like this was almost enough to push Diesel 10 over the edge and knowing that he wouldn't be able to hold himself back for much longer, he grabbed his lover's throbbing erection and vigorously jerked him off. The feeling of his lover's touch on his manhood was all Henry needed to climax, crying out his lover's name in ecstasy as he came. Diesel 10 couldn't hold his orgasm back any longer at the sight of Henry releasing all over himself, writhing intensely and wailing loudly as he came deep inside his boyfriend. Henry sighed in relief and Diesel 10 cursed breathlessly as euphoric afterglows overtook them, smiling tenderly at each other as they came back to their senses. Diesel 10 moved both of them onto their sides and pulled out of his lover before wrapping his arm around his waist. Henry was almost falling asleep but he grinned widely as Diesel 10 spooned him. Just before both of them fell asleep, they simultaneously whispered that they loved each other.


	20. D10 x Paxton - Humanized

Paxton had been with Diesel 10 for quite a long time but he still got nervous when it came to asking him out for dates, he usually left that sort of thing to Diesel 10 who was far more confident than him but he really wanted to go to the carnival, so he had to do it. Paxton went up to his boyfriend, still feeling rather shy.

Diesel 10 found his shyness to be adorable and decided to mess with him, "Hey Paxton, talk dirty to me…."

Paxton blushed deeply and responded without thinking, "Uh, grease stains?"

Diesel 10 burst out laughing and Paxton felt rather stupid but then Diesel 10 put him at ease while still chuckling, "You know I love you, Paxton. I was just messing with you. Now what did you want to ask me?"

Paxton was still blushing slightly as he told him about the carnival but got excited when he found out that Diesel 10 was happy to go with him to the carnival.

The next day, they had a great date there and although Diesel 10 wasn't as enthusiastic about the place as Paxton, he was happy as long as his boyfriend was. It was just after sunset when Paxton wanted some alone time with his boyfriend, so he thought they could on the ferris wheel alone together. While they were standing in line, Paxton told Diesel 10 about why he wanted to go on the ferris wheel and Diesel 10 smirked as he thought of a naughty idea.

He whispered his idea to Paxton, "If you wanted some alone time with me, I can think of a ride that's way more fun than this if you know what I mean…."

Paxton looked confused, so Diesel 10 further elaborated by putting it in the simplest possible terms, "Let's go under the pier and do it, we could be alone and it would be more fun than a ferris wheel…."

Paxton blushed deeply, suddenly his pants felt slightly too tight, so he frantically nodded to show that he really wanted to go through with the idea. Diesel 10 grinned dirty as they held hands while they made their under the pier. Lucky for them, the beach was empty since the sun had just gone down and nobody would be able to hear them due to the loudness of the carnival above them. Paxton pinned Diesel 10 against one of the columns holding up the pier and kissed him roughly. Diesel 10 was startled by Paxton's sudden desperation but kissed him back just as intensely, pulling him as close as he could.

Since Paxton was so eager to have some naughty fun, Diesel 10 unbuttoned Paxton's pants without breaking their kiss and slipped his hand into his boxers before firmly massaging his manhood. Paxton groaned into the kiss due to the unexpected stimulation and gave his boyfriend the same treatment. Once Paxton realized what his current situation was, him and his boyfriend jerking each other off underneath a pier, he felt his cheeks burn from blushing.

They broke the kiss for air and Diesel 10 asked lustfully, "Want to ride me?"

Paxton responded by simply getting both of them on the ground before taking off his shirt and pulling down his pants, then Diesel 10 did the same thing. As soon as they were naked, Paxton straddled his lover, kissing him passionately before grinding his hips onto Diesel 10's erection. Diesel 10 moaned in delight and gripped Paxton's buttcheeks, his hips jerking up to get even deeper inside his lover.

Paxton began to roll his hips at a steady pace, then leaned down to start making out with his boyfriend once again. Diesel 10 bucked his hips to meet Paxton's movements while kissing him back. Paxton whined in bliss as he felt Diesel 10's erection hit a certain spot within him that made him see stars and he couldn't stop himself from riding him harder. Diesel 10 grinned dirty, cursing breathlessly and encouraging him to ride him even harder. Paxton rode him harder if that was even possible, his eyes squeezing shut as he tried to keep himself under control, he really wanted to last longer than normal.

Paxton whimpered as he didn't think he could his climax back much longer, "I'm so close….can't hold back much longer…."

Diesel 10 didn't want this to end either, so he pulled him down and kissed him softly while holding his hips steady, trying to calm him. Paxton sighed in appreciation as his pleasure became manageable once again and he restarted his grinding at a slower pace.

Paxton grinned dirty at his lover and told him while panting, "You feel..so good..inside me…."

Diesel 10 then replied breathlessly, his eyes glossy and dark from pure lust, "Well it could feel even better…."

Paxton was ready for anything at this point and asked provocatively, "Why don't you just make it feel better right now then….?"

Diesel 10 responded by flipping Paxton over, growling deeply as he began to pound into Paxton as if his life depended on it. Paxton's eyes rolled back from the raw pleasure, he spread his legs as much as he could and moaned his lover's name with every thrust. Paxton knew he wouldn't last long if he kept being pleased like this and as if his lover read his mind, Diesel 10 tightly gripped his erection to prevent him from climaxing. Diesel 10 thrusted as hard as he could against Paxton's sweet spot, making Paxton yelp and writhe intensely.

While he planned to keep going for as long as he could because he was really enjoying himself, he was so incredibly turned on by the sight of Paxton in such a state of pleasure that his orgasm began to build much quicker than he expected. Diesel 10 groaned as he let go of Paxton's erection and thrusted faster, squeezing his eyes shut and whimpering as he focused on all the pleasure he was feeling. Paxton cried out in bliss as he bucked his hips wildly against his lover's movements, he was extremely turned on by seeing his boyfriend so turned on.

Diesel 10 bit his lip as he could tell that his climax was only a few thrusts away, so he urged Paxton to release in any way that he could and jerked him off at a quick yet erratic pace, wanting them to climax at the same time. Just as Paxton shrieked in delight as he climaxed, Diesel 10 buried his face in his lover's neck, screaming into it as he released his load deep inside his boyfriend. Diesel 10 collapsed on Paxton's chest, both of them were panting as they recovered. They gazed into each other's eyes for a long moment before sharing a tender kiss, sighing in satisfaction and relief once they broke the kiss.

Paxton giggled and complimented his lover, "You were right, that was way more fun and so much better than any of those carnival rides…."

Diesel 10 chuckled and lovingly stroked his cheek, "Of course I was right but I'd be able to have fun anywhere as long as I'm with you."

Paxton smiled heartfelt, that was one of the sweetest things that his boyfriend had ever said to him and he pulled him into a tight hug.

Then Diesel 10 added, "Even if we're just cuddling together at home….I'd really love to be cuddling with you in a bed instead of the sand right now."

Paxton nodded with a smile and after they got home, Paxton didn't leave his boyfriend's side for the rest of the night.


End file.
